attack on cats
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Desde la llegada de los gatos a río, las aves han vivido con miedo a los felinos, pero es hora de contratacar y Nico está dispuesto a luchar sea cual sea el precio. Ahora, deberá luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos y vivir junto a ellos nuevas experiencias que cambiarán su vida para siempre. (Multiplés OC'S).
1. Chapter 1

Rio amanecía tan soleado y alegre como siempre, al contrario que sus plumíferos habitantes, desde hacía ya unos meses la situación de las aves era insoportable, la proliferación de gatos debido a su cría había empeorado su situación, las aves eran cazadas por los felinos indiscriminadamente en mercados, callejones o en las cercanías de la selva.

En el santuario de aves de Río, uno de los pocos lugares seguros para las aves en la ciudad Blu miraba impaciente por la ventana, había convocado una asamblea urgente el fin de semana pasado para aquel domingo de junio, esperaba que con una semana de antelación llegase al mayor número de aves el mensaje de aquella reunión. Al ser domingo, la clínica era cerrada pero Blu había conseguido una copia de la llave maestra para abrir las puertas ese día en el que el edificio estaba libre de humanos.

Al poco rato la sala y zonas exteriores cercanas a la ventana estaba repleta de aves de todas las especies posibles, guacamayos, loros, gorriones, tucanes….. y por supuesto, todos sus amigos estaban en primera fila.

-bien- comenzó Blu- lo primero gracias por venir, creí que no vendría nadie debido al miedo, y también agradezco a las aves más grandes por respaldar en el viaje a las más pequeñas, habéis venido de lugares más allá de la ciudad y eso lo agradezco, lo primero que tenéis que saber es que os pido que me escuchéis hasta el final, pero que nadie está obligado a participar en esto.

Como ya habréis podido comprobar todos vosotros, la invasión felina en la ciudad ha empeorado en el último año, los gatos fueron traídos a Río por los humanos debido a la invasión de ratas de hace tres años, pero tras esto, los gatos se quedaron sin roedores que comer, y empezaron a atacar a las aves. Muchos de nuestros seres queridos han perdido la vida a manos de esos carnívoros domésticos, y creo que es hora de unir fuerzas para derrotarlos y devolver la paz a nuestra ciudad, debemos matarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Blu y Perla le abrazó para intentar consolarlo. Uno de los guacamayos rojos de río se levantó.- Cuenta conmigo.- dijo en voz alta y tras él varios más. Prácticamente todas las aves se unieron a les miró y dijo.- entonces lo haremos, ahora Rafael os explicará nuestra programación.- Blu le hizo una seña al tucán para que dirigiera al grupo.- Debo irme ahora Perla.- Blu…por favor.- sollozó Perla con las lágrimas cayendo por sus emplumadas mejillas.- No lo hagas, no empieces una guerra con gente inocente y que sabes que no puedes ganar.- Blu la miró , con una mezcla de indignación y tristeza en su rostro.- ¿¡ Y qué quieres que haga!?. No puedo quedarme quieto sabiendo que esos monstruos están por la calle acechando a todas las aves que hay en río dejando un reguero de sangre por donde pasan.- Perla meneó la cabeza hacia los lados mientras lloraba desesperada.- ¡PERO ARRIESGAR TU VIDA NO HARÁ QUE NUESTROS HIJOS REGRESEN!- Blu abrió los ojos y miró a su esposa con tristeza para luego marcharse al hábitat en donde había visto por primera vez a Perla, donde ahora residían, o mejor dicho…. Residía. Desde el incidente que la familia de guacamayos había tenido con uno de los gatos que aparecieron, Blu y Perla se habían distanciado. Perla se marchó fuera de la habitación para alejarse de Blu bajo la mirada de sus tres amigos.- No soporto verlos así.- dijo Nico.- compréndelo canario, han perdido a su única familia, desde que aquel gato les atacó les tienen pánico.- ¿pero qué pasó exactamente? A ti fue a quien acudieron a pedir ayuda Rafa.- preguntó Pedro.- Os lo contaré, pero nada de mencionárselo a ellos de acuerdo.- los dos pájaros pequeños asintieron.- Bien, todo empezó hace unos meses, cuando los gatos empezaron a dominar Río, pero las aves no eran conscientes del peligro que suponía…

(FLASHBACK)

La familia de guacamayos acababa de desayunar en un callejón iluminado tras coger comida del mercado de fruta. De repente, una sobra les tapó la luz desde la entrada del callejón, plasmando su oscuridad en el muro de ladrillo que estaba tras ellos .- Vaya, vaya… qué sorpresa tan agradable, yo que me esperaba unas podridas espinas de pez, y me encuentro con un buffet libre de plumas azules.- dijo el gato lamiéndose los labios.- Escucha amigo, no queremos problemas…- dijo Blu intentando dialogar mientras el gato se acercaba cada vez más.- Yo tampoco, así que por qué no os metéis en mi boca y me ahorro el tener que perseguidos. – Por encima de mi cadáver,- dijo gato se lanzó a por él y le produjo tres arañazos bastante profundos en el pecho y le empujó contra la pared, a Perla, la agarró con las garras delanteras y la mordió un ala hasta conseguir llegar al hueso y tras agarrarla con las mandíbulas, la mandó a la pared opuesta a la zona donde se encontraba Blu, ambos escucharon los gritos de sus hijos mientras ellos estaban semiinconscientes y sin poder moverse. Tras unos segundos, Blu pudo ver de forma borrosa la silueta del gato devorando a sus hijos y desgarrando la carne de sus cuerpos mientras la sangre caía por la boca y los bigotes del animal. Tras eso perdió el conocimiento.

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Rafael acabó la historia.- Después de aquello, un rato después, me los encontré inconscientes en el callejón rodeados de sangre y me relataron la misma historia que os acabo de contar.- ambos estaban pálidos, con una mirada de miedo y horror en su cara.- Blu solo quiere evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir.- Rafael acabó y se marchó volando hasta uno de los árboles de la reserva donde había instalado su nuevo hogar.- Voy a buscar a mi hermana- dijo Nico.- no quiero que esté fuera de la selva a partir de ahora, la diré que nos vendremos a vivir aquí, la vendrá bien estar cerca de un veterinario.- Pedro se despidió.- No tardes mucho, por cierto, ¿has encontrado al padre, no ha venido ningún otro canario a la reunión?.- Ojalá se lo hayan comido los gatos, aunque perdiese la oportunidad de vengarme de él personalmente.- Nico alzó el vuelo y salió a la ciudad para buscar a su hermana.

Tras unos minutos de vuelo Nico empezó a alterarse quería llegar lo más rápido a su casa, no se sentiría bien hasta que su hermana, Denis, entrara dentro de los límites de la reserva natural del aviario, tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en otro pájaro que iba en dirección contraria y acabó chocando con él, cayendo ambos en una zona abierta del mercado, que ahora estaba desierto, sin mercancía ni humanos.- Lo siento.- se disculpó la hembra con la que había chocado.- ¿ Denis?- dijo Nico al reconocer la voz de su hermana.- ¡NICO! – Denis corrió a abrazar a su hermano- ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que iría a la reunión y después te avisaría si había algún movimiento importante.- Si, lo sé, pero los gatos tenían una patrulla de exploración cerca de nuestro nido y temía que alguno pudiese trepar y me encerrara en el nido.- Esta bien, vamos a…- Un ruido sordo de la grava del suelo les alertó, Tras ellos había un gato gris con rayas oscuras de ojos azules y unas afiladas garras.- ¿ibais a algún sitio?- preguntó con su femenina voz.- Mira gata.- dijo Nico- No queremos problemas, déjanos irnos, aunque quisieras comernos somos aves demasiado pequeñas para satisfacer tu apetito.- La gata le miró con sus cristalinos ojos con una mirada pensativa y alzando una de sus orejas.- Tienes razón…. Pero no has tenido en cuenta que tu amiga es como un pavo de navidad, lleva un relleno extra de carne que está delicioso.- ¡ NO!- Nico se interpuso entre ambas hembras recibiendo un arañazo que lo lanzó contra un montón de cajas entre las que quedó atrapado, no podía escapar, no podía salir, las rendijas entre los tablones de madera solo le permitían ver con claridad el escenario frente a él: su hermana estaba tirada en el suelo frente a aquella gata, sin poder moverse, la felina la había provocado un arañazo profundo en una de sus alas para evitar que pudiera volar .- ¡ NO! No por favor, no la hagas nada.- dijo Nico empezando a llorar y gritar de forma desesperada para que la gata le prestara atención y diese la oportunidad a su hermana de huir aunque fuese a pie, pero ella hacía caso omiso a sus palabras- ¡POR FAVOR! Haz conmigo lo que quieras pero déjala marcharse .- la gata se apoyó sobre sus dos patas traseras mientras agarraba con las delanteras a Denis y la alzaba hacia su boca mientras ella gritaba de terror, de repente los gritos cesaron, Nico pudo ver el vientre y el estomago de su hermana desgarrados y completamente abiertos mientras el gato devoraba el contenido del interior y tras acabar lanzaba el cuerpo al aire para engullirlo al vuelo de un mordisco.

En el interior de la caja Nico se arrodilló en el suelo para llorar hasta que las zarpas del animal rompieron en pedazos la caja , el felino estaba sobre una caja, por encima de él, haciendo que pareciese mucho más grande, con la sangre de su hermana recorriendo sus bigotes hasta su barbilla mientras que en el lugar donde antes estaba su hermana solo quedaban plumas y una mancha de sangre. – Te toca…- la gata abrió sus fauces frente a Nico, las cuales aún tenían restos de la carne de Denis. Nico esperó lo inevitable pero entonces…. Un ruido, como de algo blando siendo aplastado, alguien había lanzado una uva a la cara del gato y había dejado una mancha en la mejilla de éste, y de otro extremo, un coco dio en la cabeza de la felina apartándola de allí, dando un margen entre el cuerpo de la hembra y el de Nico, algo agarró al canario y lo elevó en el aire, era Rafael, que había venido a buscarlo. Nico volvió a mirar el suelo desde una altura en la que el gato no podría alcanzarlo y mientras el tucán emprendía el vuelo el canario empezó a gritar.-¡ Bastarda hija de puta! ¡ Esto no quedará así! ¡vas a pagármelas como sea desgraciada de mierda! ¡Vete al infierno!.- Nico siguió gritando blasfemias al gato hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que el felino no le escuchara y sollozó en silencio hasta llegar al aviario.

Rafael empujó la ventana de la clínica veterinaria y entró era media mañana a esas horas y Blu estaría buscando algo de comer.- ¿ Blu?¿ estás aquí?- el guacamayo apareció por la zona de la derecha- ¡ RAFA! ¿Estás bien? He oído que ha habido un enfrentamiento con los gatos ¿Quién ha…?- Blu vio a Nico malherido al bajar la mirada hacia las patas del tucán entre las que se escondía Nico. Rafael se apartó y Blu bajó su rostro hasta el canario.- Nico….- El pequeño pájaro solo se limito a levantarse y a intentar volar, pero el arañazo de su ala aún le dolía y estaba sangrando.- Ven conmigo, te curaremos esa herida.- Para qué curar lo que ya está muerto.- dijo Nico secamente. Blu miró a Rafael y pudo leer en sus labios la frase "te lo explico luego".

Tras unos cuidados en la herida vendó a Nico el ala y lo instaló en una de las jaulas con agua y comida.

Aquella noche el sueño le venció pronto, mientras miraba la luna llena y en su brillo recordaba el feliz rostro de su hermana.


	2. La resistencia

Los rayos de luz solar se filtraron por la ventana y Nico abrió los ojos, los recuerdos del día anterior se acumularon en su mente, la reunión, el gato, su hermana, su querida hermana, a la que amaba tanto y que llevaba dentro a sus sobrinos aún no nacidos. Pero sobre todo, recordó sus gritos de venganza "¡vas a pagármelas como sea¡" eso es lo que había dicho y por sus huesos que lo cumpliría, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

Se incorporó en la jaula y noto un leve dolor en su ala, tenía una venda en el antebrazo, tapando el arañazo que le había provocado el gato. Se acercó al cuenco de agua que tenía en su jaula y bebió un poco de agua y después comió un poco del alpiste para recuperar fuerzas, la puerta de la jaula estaba abierta, quiso bajar, pero no sabía cómo, con el ala vendada y herida, no tenía mucha libertad de movimiento. – Buenos días Nico, ¿qué tal estás hoy?- Bien, pero…. ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar de aquí?- Blu le agarró con sus patas y le depositó en la mesa central, donde se habían colocado dos cuencos con agua y otros dos de comida, uno con alpiste y cereales y otra con piezas de frutas variadas.- ¿Cuánto crees que tendré el ala vendada?- Medio mes, tal vez uno. Y después a lo mejor tienes que reposar una semana.- ¡tanto tiempo!- se quejó el canario.- Nico ayer tuvimos que darte puntos, el arañazo era tan profundo que casi se salía el hueso. Sé que quieres evitar que lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana le pase a alguien más, pero primero debes recuperarte…. Escucha, ahora mismo estamos montando un sistema de ayudas a las aves que son atacadas por los gatos, en varios edificios hay centros médicos y obviamente, este será el principal, como puedes mover el otro ala podrías ayudar a curar a los enfermos.- Nico asintió y se tomó el desayuno y Blu le envolvió el ala con una tela de forma que el cuello la sostuviese como cuando a un humano le escayolan el brazo al romperse un hueso .- Es por si te duele, es mejor que la dejes descansar a que la fuerces.-

Esa mañana, a primera hora, dos aves llegaron por heridas leves y dos similares a las de Nico pero en las había ayudado con las vendas y servía de compañía a las demás aves que se encontraban allí y que casi siempre se quejaban de los gatos y contaban el incidente que habían tenido, al menos los demás, ante esa pregunta Nico solo callaba.

Nico estaba en la ventana de la sala cuando un guacamayo rojo llegó al centro, parecía estar sano, pero llevaba a un pequeño pájaro blanco en la espalda.- Por favor, ¿podéis ayudarla?- Nico se acercó y dejó que el guacamayo depositara con su pico en el mármol de la encimera. Nico pudo ver que se trataba de otro canario, solo que de color blanco. - ¿qué la ha ocurrido?- Estábamos cerca de la playa, cuando uno de esos gatos cruzó la carretera, estuvo persiguiéndola un buen rato hasta que cayó al suelo de cansancio y la atacó, cuando la vi fui a por ella, no sé si está inconsciente.- Nico empezó a examinar a la chica tumbada a su lado.- No está respirando…. Pero aún le late el corazón.- Nico se posicionó sobre su pecho y empezó a hacerla la respiración artificial, los picos de ambos se juntaron y Nico empezó los primeros auxilios, el pecho de plumas blancas de la joven se movía rítmicamente de abajo a arriba, un minuto después, pudo ver que las patas de la hembra empezaban a moverse. Nico se apartó y los ojos de la chica se abrieron, eran preciosos, el de la derecha era de un azul celeste cristalino y muy brillante; el izquierdo de un verde brillante como las esmeraldas. -¿dónde estoy?- preguntó la hembra desorientada.- en el centro de recuperación de aves de Río.- Contestó el guacamayo que la había traído hasta aquí.- Yo necesito irme ahora, ¿puedes quedarte tú con ella Nico?- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- Bueno, las noticias vuelan, siento el incidente de tu hermana.- A Nico se le saltaron unas lágrimas, no había vuelto a pensar en ella hasta ahora, meneó un poco la cabeza.- Es por ella por lo que estoy aquí, pienso luchar por nuestra libertad y acabar con quien mató a mi hermana.- ¿así que es cierto?- preguntó la chica. Nico asintió con la cabeza.- Lo siento mucho….- la hembra se levantó lentamente hasta incorporarse.- Puedo, preguntar… qué pasó.- Nico afirmó con la cabeza y la hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado mientras examinaba que su cuerpo no necesitara ningún tratamiento, sus rodillas estaban raspadas y decidió lavar la sangre y tierra que tenían las heridas para evitar infecciones.- Te lo contaré, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.- Ella asintió con una expresión seria en su mirada.- Bien, ahora, túmbate de espaldas a mí, tengo que vendarte las rodillas, se te ha levantado la piel bastante y estás sangrando.- No me había dado cuenta.- admitió sorprendida la hembra.- por cierto, me llamo Liri.- Bonito nombre.- ella sonrió antes de emitir un gemido de dolor producido por el escozor del desinfectante en sus heridas.- Mi madre era de Albania, en ese país significa libertad.- Nico sonrió de forma triste.- Libertad, es lo único que nos han quitado los gatos…. Pero simboliza tanto.- comentó Nico. La hembra lo miró apenada mientras acababa de vendar sus heridas y recogía el material médico.- Ahora solo podemos luchar contra ellos para recuperarla….

( 2 meses después)

Tras la curación de su ala, Nico tuvo que guardar reposos otro mes más, para asegurarse de que la lesión no reaparecía de nuevo, y hoy, por fin estaba listo para su entrenamiento.- Buenos días pequeñín.- le saludó Perla a ir a buscarlo al aviario donde ahora residía.- No me llames así.- dijo Nico dejando escapar una pequeña risa.- Lo siento, ¿estás listo?- Sí, pero tengo unas cuantas preguntas para tí antes de ir al taller de Luiz.- Claro ¿Cuáles?.- ¿qué vamos a hacer allí exactamente?.- Perla sonrió alzando el vuelo y saliendo junto a Nico a cielo abierto.- Primero Luiz te tomará medidas de las alas y las patas para ver qué tipo de armas puede fabricarte; después, irás al campo de entrenamiento dentro de la reserva natural, y cuando Rafael lo considere, te dejará actuar en el exterior.- Nico asintió, esperaba que el gato que asesino a su hermana siguiera vivo, solo para matarlo con sus propias manos si hacía falta.

Ambos llegaron al taller de Luiz y Nico entro rápidamente seguido de la guacamaya azul, que portaba en sus patas unas cuchillas similares a las de los gallos de peleas como defensa contra los felinos. La hembra de guacamayo azul miro la soleada calle desde su posición. Perla llegó hasta Nico, todo estaba muy tranquilo.- ¿crees que hay peligro?- preguntó el canario a su compañera.- negativo, los gatos tienen miedo de Luiz, gatos y perros nunca se han llevado bien. Será uno de los pocos lugares por donde no hay gatos, junto con el aviario y unos pocos más, el taller también es un centro curativo de emergencia.- ¿Luiz? ¿Estás aquí?.- En la trastienda un ruido alerto a ambos pájaros.- Tranquilos soy yo.- dijo la voz del bulldog tras la puerta.- Date prisa, necesitamos un nuevo armamento.- Luiz salió del almacén a la habitación principal.- Bien que quien la necesite se posicione en la mesa blanca del centro del taller, la que tiene la sierra dentada. Mi compañera Jannet le tomará las medidas del cuerpo.

Nico se posicionó en el lugar indicado y unos segundos más tarde una hembra de cardenal rojo de figura esbelta se acercó a él.- Buenos días, soy Jannet.- Dijo con voz suave estuchándole su ala.- Yo Nico.- ¿ no serás el Nico del que todos hablan?.- Sí soy yo.- lo siento mucho, tendríamos que haber empezado esta resistencia hace mucho tiempo…. Bien por favor extiende las alas.- Nico obedeció y empezó a tomar medidas mientras las apuntaba en un trozo de papel.- Separa las patas.- de nuevo Nico obedeció. Jannet también tomó medidas de la cintura, pecho y cabeza de Nico.- Creo que tienes suerte, me parece que Luiz tiene una armadura de tu talla en reservas y algunas armas que te podrías llevar…- La cardenal fue volando al almacén y Nico la observó mientras hablaba con Luiz, finalmente ella regresó con la armadura que llevaría en combate.- Bien, te explico.- comenzó a decir la hembra sujetando varios cascos que parecían exactamente iguales, salvo por la plumas que decoraban la parte superior, la forma era similar a la de un casco romano.- ¿A qué división te vas a unir, defensa, ejército…?- exploración.- Dijo Nico, Rafael le advirtió hace semanas, que aquella división de la resistencia necesitaba personal, pero que nadie quería presentarse voluntario, su función era explorar las zonas selváticas de río y podían pasar varios días fuera, arriesgándose a ataques que en múltiples ocasiones habían resultado mortales para muchos de los combatientes, los únicos pájaros que parecían poder adentrase sin peligro a un ataque de los gatos eran las aves zancudas, que al superar el metro de altura, podían hacerles frente a los gatos sin necesidad de armas especiales con facilidad, pero a él no le importaba, la hembra se sorprendió, durante sus turnos laborales casi ningún pájaro la había afirmado con tanta seguridad querer unirse a esa parte de la resistencia, y mucho menos aves tan pequeñas como Nico.- Está bien, entonces necesitarás este.- Janette le entregó el casco de plumas verdes y una banda de tela del mismo color, los colores simbolizaban el cuerpo al que pertenecía: Los verdes, eran el equipo de exploración, que debía investigar por todo río, incluso adentrase en las zona de selva cercanas a la ciudad, territorio de sus enemigos; el rojo, era el de enfermería, que a su vez, se dividía en dos subgrupos, los fijos, que debían permanecer siempre en su centro de asistencia asignado (el taller de Luis, edificios abandonados; zonas de la reserva aviaria o el propio centro ornitológico, y que solo debían dejar su puesto de trabajo en emergencias médicas), y los móviles,( qué acompañaban al resto de divisiones en sus misiones correspondientes para aplicar primeros auxilios); el azul, que era el equipo de combate interior, que actuaba dentro de la ciudad de Río en caso de un ataque de los gatos en las zonas de playa, el mercado de fruta o los clubs de música además de en el exterior de las calles , y, por último, el amarillo, que simbolizaba la unidad interior de defensa, cuya misión era acudir en caso de llamada de auxilio por parte del equipo de combate interior como apoyo para las funciones de ataque y defensa y, en casos extremos, enfermería si hubiese múltiples víctimas a las que transportar de urgencia.

Nico agarró el collar de tela, el casco y sus armas, se puso el collar, cuya tela era verde y llevaba colgado una medalla de un escudo blanco delineado por un verde más oscuro y en su interior la imagen en tonos grises, blancos y negros de una brújula.- Bien, ahora, necesito que te pruebes la armadura, para ver si te queda bien.- pidió Janette. Nico se los puso, parecían estar bien, le ofrecían movimiento sin llegar a desprotegerlo.- Bien pues creo que ya está. Vuelve al aviario, y pregunta por el capitán Ziel, dile que eres un recién incorporado y te asignará un entrenamiento y en poco podrás participar en una misión si las prácticas son productivas.- tras la explicación, Janette dio a Nico una bolsa para llevar la armadura y éste se dirigió junto a Perla de nuevo al aviario.


	3. Conociendo al capitán

Perla y Nico llegaron al aviario y aterrizaron de nuevo en la ventana de la consulta veterinaria. - Bien Nico, aprovecha a descansar hoy, mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento, os despertarán a la las 8 debéis estar en la arena de combate, no sé quién os dará los entrenamientos, pero yo no seré uno de ellos. Bueno, adiós.- Perla alzó el vuelo y Nico la vio marcharse. Nico decidió ir a su espacio asignado dentro del salón donde tenía una confortable cama de algodón hecha con una caja de cerillas y un pequeño joyero de madera de balsa blanco que le servía como baúl para guardar sus pertenencias, metió dentro su sombrero, volvería a ponérselo cuando toda esa guerra terminase, también guardó sus armas con cuidado y encima de ellas, puso su banda de tela con el emblema del equipo de exploración, estaba confiado en que había elegido correctamente, sin embargo, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que no debía salir al exterior, aunque supuso que fue por el incidente que lo inició todo, desde aquel día, tardó mucho en volver a salir y siempre que lo hacía estaba acompañado. Nico sacudió su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ahora debía aprender a defenderse y a defender a los demás, por su hermana, y por lo sobrinos que nunca pudo repente, recordó que debía hablar con su superior, - ¡Blu espera!- al ver a su amigo dirigirse a la sala de reuniones. - ¿qué quieres Nico? - Debo reunirme con el capitán Ziel.- ¿enserio?... está bien, pero no le un temperamento irritable.- Blu le dijo haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera.

Blu le llevó por un pasillo oscuro, hasta una habitación con una lámpara encendida y la cortina casi cerrada, y que solo dejaba entrar unos leves rayos de luz, los justos como para que se distinguiera bien la habitación y los objetos que contenía, una mesa de despacho, un sillón, unas sillas alrededor de las paredes y otras dos sillas de cuero frente a la mesa se fue y les dejó solos. - Nico, te estaba esperando, por favor, siéntate, estaba deseando conocerte. Acércate a la mesa. - Nico voló hasta posarse sobre la mesa, justo en frente del sillón de cuero negro de respaldo alto. El mueble se giró y dejó paso a un pájaro negro y pequeño, de un tamaño un poco mayor al de Nico, con una cabeza de diferencia de altura entre los dos. El pájaro negro alzó el vuelo hasta posicionarse frente a Nico, dejándole ver su cuerpo, similar al suyo, pero con plumas completamente negras, las plumas de su flequillo eran más largas y tapaban su ojo derecho, que igual que el izquierdo, era de un miel dorado. - ¿tú eres Nico?- él asintió un poco intimidado. - He oído lo que te ocurrió, siento mucho tu pérdida, y veo que tu herida está mucho mejor.- Sí… señor.- Por favor ponte cómodo.- Nico no se movió se limitó a quedarse de pie frente al capitán.- Entonces, vas a unirte al equipo de exploración.- sí, señor.- ¿puedo preguntar por qué?- Necesito encontrar al responsable del asesinato de mi hermana, y hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho.- Ziel empezó a caminar alrededor de Nico mientras parecía examinar su cuerpo.- Sabes, si entrenas bien, te podrían meter en uno de los grupos de exploración superiores, y si llegas a ser uno de los mejores, podrías incluso ser mi compañero en la expediciones, y eso, te traerá ventajas en el reparto de comida, entrenamientos, reparación de material…. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. - Ziel se paró frente a él con una mirada lasciva. Nico, incomodado empezó a retroceder a la puerta cerrada para salir, pero Ziel rápidamente le bloqueó el paso arrinconándole contra la pared.- Capitán, con todo su respeto…- dijo Nico notablemente nervioso y con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.- creo que se equivoca conmigo….- ¿enserio?- dijo Ziel contorneando las cejas de forma pícara.- Vamos Nico, eres bastante mono y no has tenido novia nunca, corre el rumor por lo clubes de samba que eres un maestro manejando armas de gran calibre.- Nico encontró el picaporte y empezó a girarlo discretamente para salir de allí. - Bueno, yo… - consiguió abrir la puerta.- no puedo contestar a eso ahora mismo.- Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se marchó volando de allí.- "mmm…. Es rápido y hábil con las alas….me gusta."- pensó Ziel esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nico salió de allí rápidamente y se marchó a su cama, mañana sería un día duro y necesitaba descansar.

Antes de quedarse dormido recordó a su hermana, y todos los momentos que estuvieron juntos, su vida no había sido fácil, pero siempre habían estado juntos hasta hace unos días, el canario derramó unas lágrimas al cerrar los ojos antes de quedarse dormido.


	4. Duro entrenamiento

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol les despertó a todos nada más amanecer, Nico se levantó de la cama rápidamente, al contrario que su compañeros de cuarto, entre los que estaban Liri, la canaria albina que llegó inconsciente el día después de su incidente, aunque ella no tardó en despertarse, ambos compartieron una mirada somnolienta hasta que unos gritos les asustaron.

-¡ DESPERTAD! SON LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA Y SOLO DISPONÉIS DE 1 HORA ANTES DEL ENTRENAMIENTO PARA DESAYUNAR-

Era Ziel, los pájaros se fueron levantando lenta y perezosamente para comer. Nico que, ya estaba cogiendo su ración de comida (cuenco pequeño de alpiste, otro cuenco de agua y una pieza de fruta), veía a sus compañeros llegar hasta la mesa de la comida. Ya habían empezado a dividir el grupo de voluntarios en función del cuerpo al que se habían unido, así que le convenía llevarse bien con quienes estaban allí, podrían ser futuros compañeros en una de las expediciones

\- Bien en función de los resultados físicos os asignaré vuestros puestos en la resistencia, lo ideal sería que las desarrollarais antes de asignaros un puesto, pero vista nuestra situación de peligro me veo obligado a cambiar el calendario de entrenamiento.-

Empezó a explicar al pelotón que tenía frente a él.

\- os asignaré un puesto en base a vuestro físico y habilidades de cualquier tipo.-

Ziel les puso a hacer flexiones con el objetivo de desarrollar las alas.-

Vamos vagos inútiles, debéis tener fuerza para volar largas distancias a máxima velocidad sin parar en caso de que os persigan. –

Él fue lentamente a través de las filas de aves haciendo flexiones hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Nico, y se sentó encima de sus caderas de forma elegante y disimulada.

\- Debéis incluso estar preparados para llevar a alguien encima de vuestra espalda.-

Nico sintió como Ziel se sentaba en la parte trasera de sus caderas fingiendo hacerlo de forma casual al primer novato que vio.

\- Incluso si esa persona es un enemigo que intenta dominar vuestro cuerpo.-

Dijo mientras recorría la espalda de Nico con una de sus alas hasta la base de la nuca. Nico no tenía claro si Ziel intentaba fastidiarlo por lo de la noche anterior, si quería provocarle para que acabase lo que había empezado ayer o si solamente intentaba que se esforzase más para entrar en su grupo de expedición.

Finalmente, tras dos interminables minutos Ziel se apartó de su cuerpo, Nico, exhausto por el sobreesfuerzo al que le había forzado tenía la espalda dolorida, pero tenía la impresión de que si paraba alguno de los generales que controlaba el entrenamiento de los novatos les humillaría física y verbalmente como en la chaqueta metálica. Su sudor estaba recorriendo toda su cara y parte de su pecho, humedeciendo las plumas que empapaba a su paso.

\- Por favor…. Capitán Ziel, ….- dijo Nico entre jadeos.- aunque disfruto de su compañía… me temo que mi cuerpo se está sobrecargando en esfuerzo debido… a su peso….-

Nico volvió a jadear pesadamente y giró la cabeza cuando vio que Ziel se agachaba para decirle algo en voz baja.

\- Si crees que esto es sobrecargarte agradece que anoche no llegase más lejos contigo en mi despacho.

\- Nico se puso rígido por sus palabras mientras veía como aquel pájaro negro se marchaba observando al resto de los reclutas entrenar mientras Nico intentaba seguir el ritmo del resto tras tener que soportar el peso de su superior en el coxis. Se giró de nuevo para ver a Ziel, y hubiese jurado que le había guiñado un ojo en el camino que recorrió para volver al lado del entrenador, una cotorra de colores vivos y ojeras por su avanzada edad, que no veía con muy buenos ojos la actitud de Ziel ante cierto recluta novato.

\- Te lo advierto Ziel, si sigues así él acabará perjudicado por tu culpa.

\- El capitán solo dio una risa burlona a su compañero.

\- No esté tan seguro de ello coronel Zack, sé cómo hacer que se dobleguen ante mí fácilmente, además, es más fuerte de lo que parece, no creo que mi actitud le afecte en absoluto con sus objetivos.-

Tras quince minutos más el coronel les ordenó dar veinte vueltas volando al recinto reservado para los entrenamientos el cual tenía 100m de circunferencia y al acabar les reunió a todos en el centro.

\- Bien, lo que acabáis de realizar se usará como calentamiento todos los días al empezar cada entrenamiento. Ahora, pasaremos a la segunda parte.

\- Ziel se apartó para dejar que Zack ocupase su lugar.

\- Aprenderéis combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra aves de más tamaño que vosotros. Así que juntaros en parejas de tamaños distintos y colocaros cada pareja dentro de las circunferencias rojas del suelo, ese será el límite de vuestro espacio de combate, vuestro objetivo será lanzar fuera de éste a vuestro contrincante, una vez todos hayáis completado esto, se irán rotando las parejas hasta que os hayáis enfrentado todos contra todos.- Nico se quedó en el círculo en el que estaba y Ziel se fue al de la derecha, lo que indicaba que Nico sería el último en enfrentarse a él, al círculo también se unió el coronel Zack de forma que él estuviera una posición antes que Ziel a la hora de rotar de contrincante. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Nico tuvo que juntarse con Zack antes de enfrentarse a su superior, y al llegar a su lado vio una mirada de furia y odio hacia el.

\- tu nombre era Nico ¿verdad?.- El canario afirmó.- Quería hablar contigo.-

Dijo Zack empezando a atacar al canario, mucho más pequeño que él, tumbándolo en el suelo y aprisionándolo en una de sus garras.- Es sobre Ziel.- susurró agachando la cabeza hacia Nico para que pudiera escucharlo.- Nico se libero y voló hasta la cara de aquel pájaro.- Verás, como sabes, él es uno de los operativos más efectivos de la resistencia en río.- Zack volvió a contraatacar pero Nico lo esquivó hábilmente acabando sobre la espalda de su oponente.- Y no quiero que eche todo a perder por un enano débil como tú.- Zack agarró la piel de la zona posterior de cuello de Nico y lo tiró al suelo, poniendo sus garras muy cerca de su cuerpo. Nico contraatacó, apoyándose en sus alas, puso rígidas sus patas y las golpeó contra la pata izquierda de Zack derribándolo en el suelo, el coronel cayó de espaldas a la arena y Nico voló hasta posarse en su pecho.

\- ¿ y por qué iba a ser yo una distracción?- dijo con una expresión burlesca, sabía perfectamente a lo que Zack se referí hizo una seña para que los contrincantes cambiaran de pareja y antes de que Nico pudiera empezar a combatir con él Zack le dedicó unas últimas palabras.

-Sería muy malo para tú reputación en la resistencia que se sepa que tienes ventajas sobre los otros soldados solo porque al capitán le gusta como se la chupas. Te vuelvo a ver con él y te aseguro que los gatos serán el menor de tus problemas, puto maricón de mierda.-

Nico vio a Ziel acercarse a su zona de combate para enfrentarse a él.

-Creo que nos toca hacerlo juntos.-dijo Ziel con una mirada seductora.

-Me refiero a pelear claro.

Nico volvió a mirar a Zack viendo que éste le observaba con desprecio antes de ponerse de nuevo frente a frente con Ziel.

\- No te preocupes por ese carcamal cascarrabias, él me teme más a mí que tú a él, y me resultaría muy fácil despedirlo de su puesto y echarlo de la reserva, y no creo que quiera arriesgarse a salir del único lugar seguro para salir y arriesgarse a ser devorado por los gatos.-

Zack dio la señal y empezaron otra vez a combatir, ambos eran muy ágiles y evitaban fácilmente los golpes del otro, como si se leyeran la mente mutuamente para poder seguir bailando en uno de los pocos clubs de sambas que seguían abiertos para que las aves se pudiesen evadir del peligro durante un rato, y eso hicieron, mirándose a los ojos Nico veía los iris dorados de su compañero que lo miraban de forma penetrante, mientras él se fijaba en los suyos, de un color chocolate al igual que las puntas de las plumas que tenía en las alas y la cola de su compañero. Ziel estaba embelesado, y no se dio cuenta de que Nico al elevarse acabó derribándolo de cara al suelo.

\- esto era un combate ¿recuerdas?- dijo Nico sonriendo a quien ahora tenía bajo sus pies. Nico se le quitó de encima y ayudó a su compañero a levantarse ofreciéndole un ala.

\- Vaya, buena técnica.- dijo Ziel.- Pero necesitas ejercitar un poco más tu cuerpo, estoy seguro de que con un poco más de fuerza podrías enfrentarte pronto a los gatos. –

Nico sonrió, eso es lo que quería salir a fuera a encontrar a aquel felino y asesinarlo por lo que le hizo a su hermana.

El resto de la mañana siguieron con el ejercicio físico y con la práctica de habilidades con las armas, en la que Nico demostró una gran puntería, y comenzó a utilizar la armadura de las alas que Luiz le había proporcionado, era una especie de exoesqueleto de acero con unas láminas afiladas con la misma forma de las plumas de sus alas, según Luiz, esas cuchillas deberían soportar el movimiento del vuelo de Nico y salir disparadas en línea recta hacia el enemigo en caso de que Nico hiciera un movimiento rápido y brusco con las alas.

Por la tarde el horario de entrenamiento fue el mismo, salvo por la excepción de que esa vez, Ziel no se acercó a Nico durante los entrenamientos para evitar la ira de Zack.

Al anochecer Nico volvió a su cama asignada, deseando ponerse a dormir para reponerse del esfuerzo diario, se tumbó en el cochón hecho con un trozo de algodón envuelto en tela y se tapó con la manta hecha con un trozo de tela desgarrado, después cerró los ojos e intentó evitar pensar en lo ocurrido durante el día.


	5. PRISIONERO

Pasaron otras dos semanas de duro entrenamiento hasta que finalmente el coronel Zack y el capitán Ziel decidieron que no podían retrasar más sus actuaciones contra los gatos, además, los reclutas habían aprendido rápidamente y ya eran lo suficientemente fuertes y ágiles para sobrevivir en el exterior.

Esa mañana, Nico y sus compañeros se formaron en varias filas en función del cuerpo al que pertenecían.

\- Bien.- dijo Ziel mirando a todos los voluntarios frente a él.- Como ya sabéis, hoy saldréis en vuestro primer turno oficial de trabajo, ya sabéis como actuar: la tropa Azul debe proteger la ciudad desde dentro, combatiendo contra los felinos e intentados proteger a los civiles; los rojos, debéis atender a los heridos que lleguen aquí, y los miembros que acompañen a la defensa interior deben aplicar los primeros auxilios aprendidos estos meses en caso de emergencia; los miembros amarillos, de defensa interior, debéis evitar la entrada de los gatos en el aviario en caso de que cualquiera de los otros servicios militares dé un mensaje de acercamiento de los felinos; y por último, el grupo verde, compondréis el grupo de exploración, vuestra misión es encontrar los campamentos o residencias de los enemigos y notificármelo para poder preparar ofensivas en dichos lugares… No os mentiré, es el cuerpo de la resistencia que más peligro corre dentro de nuestra organización militar y durante su servicio, debe evitar a toda costa el peligro, al contrario que ambos cuerpos de defensa, nosotros estaremos en la selva, territorio enemigo, y no sabemos con certeza desde donde nos atacarán, debido a la espesa vegetación, debéis estar alerta, a los sonidos y movimientos que percibáis, si pasáis algo por alto, puede que sea lo último que hagáis. Suerte a todos, y tened cuidado.-

Ziel bajó de la rama en la que había pronunciado su discurso hasta una más baja.

\- Ahora, reuniros todos con vuestra élite correspondiente, debemos organizarnos rápido, los gatos empezarán su rutina en poco tiempo.

\- Ziel miró hacia atrás, viendo como el sol que hace una hora tenía un color rojo sangre ahora brillaba en un amarillo luminoso.- ¡nico!- gritó alertando al canario que estaba a unas filas de distancia y que rápidamente llegó a su lado

\- tú irás en mi grupo de exploración, hoy nos acercaremos al edificio abandonado de la colina, es uno de los principales lugares donde hay una colonia de gatos. Ten cuidado. No te separes de mí.-

Ziel puso su ala izquierda sobre el hombro de Nico, que al igual que él llevaba puesta su armadura y sus armas, la de Ziel era de un color dorado, mientras que la del resto del cuerpo era de un plateado reflectante. Ziel alzó el vuelo y les indicó que le siguieran hacia el exterior.

La luz del sol marcaba su silueta de un negro casi puro al contrastar con sus opacos cuerpos debía llegar a la entrada de la selva cercana a la ciudad en unos diez minutos aproximadamente.

\- Nuestro primer objetivo.- anunció Ziel-es la zona cercana a la fábrica abandonada de la colina que hay al sur, nuestra misión es buscar la organización de algún grupo de felinos para notificarlo a la resistencia, las aves más grandes deberán quedarse en los exteriores y vigilar el perímetro a igual que en los entrenamientos, mientras que los más pequeños nos introducimos en el edificio y recabamos información enemiga. En caso de encontrar algún rehén, buscad un compañero, y organizaros para intentar sacar de su prisión a quien esté ahí dentro, recordad para ello las técnicas para abrir cerraduras que aprendimos gracias a Blu.-

La bandada aterrizó en frente de una oxidada puerta de edificio que estaba entreabierta.

\- Vale, equipo rodead el perímetro y vigilad el exterior, avisen en caso del acercamiento de algún enemigo; que el equipo cuatro revisen el piso superior y el uno que venga conmigo.-

Por supuesto en el grupo uno estaba Nico, a quien Ziel no quería perderlo de vista. Otras dos aves entraron junto a ellos, el lugar estaba oscuro y algo polvoriento, aunque la luz que poco a poco se filtraba por las ventanas con cristales rotos iluminó rápidamente el interior del edificio, el lugar estaba polvoriento, lleno de cajas vacías con las camas de los felinos fabricadas con paja y algunas mantas, platos de plástico y cuencos llenos de agua y con comida variada, desde la típica comida para gatos domésticos, hasta peces e incluso cadáveres de pájaros que los mismos felinos habían cazado , el olor era bastante fuerte y les costó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz.

\- Esto está muy tranquilo.- mencionó un pequeño pájaro verde que se había introducido junto a ellos.- Demasiado.-

contestó Ziel mirando desconfiado todos los rincones que le permitía la cantidad de luz que entraba, pronto se dieron cuenta de algo aterrador, seis puntos de colores, dos amarillos a la izquierda, otros dos más claros a la derecha y uno de ojos azul zafiro en el centro.

\- Vaya vaya….cuanto tiempo, pajarito.- Nico reconoció esa voz.- ¡TÚ!- gritó furioso a la sombra oculta en la oscuridad hasta que esta se adentro en uno de los rayos de luz, ante ellos estaba una gata gris atigrada de largos colmillos y ojos azules.

\- Vaya, creí que no tendrías valor de acercarte aquí después de que matase a tu compañera enano, creí que no tendrías valor.

\- Esa chica era mi hermana, y también te llevaste a mis sobrinos con ella.- dijo furioso Nico con una mirada de odio. La gata sonrió maliciosamente y miró a sus lados, inmediatamente dos gatos siameses salieron de la oscuridad abalanzándose sobre ambos pájaros; Ziel evitó a su enemigo sin problemas y consiguió que una de sus plumas metálicas en el armamento de sus alas saliera como un proyectil por el movimiento de su brazo hasta la cara del siamés que lo atacó, provocándole un corte en la mejilla; pero Nico no tuvo tanta suerte, una de las garras de su combatiente le hizo un leve corte en el ala izquierda y la fuerza del impacto con la pata del felino lo derribó en el suelo.

\- ¡NO!- dijo preocupado Ziel al ver a su amigo en el suelo, quiso volar para socorrerlo pero los siameses y otros dos gatos, le cerraron el paso.

\- Por favor chicos, comportaos.- dijo una voz tras el grupo de felinos que estaba a punto de atacar al pájaro negro. Los gatos se apartaron para dejar paso a un gato color café claro, de ojos dorados y orejas puntiagudas; sus dos colmillos sobresalían de su boca y tenía puesto un collar verde de tela vaquera.

\- Creo que no es necesario usar la violencia para esto…- el gato, se acercó a donde estaba Ziel.- Es un placer conocerle por fin, capitán.- Dijo el minino dirigiéndose a Ziel.

\- SUÉLTALO!.- Exigió Ziel furioso.

-permítame presentarme capitán, me llamó Parker, y soy el dirigente del frente ofensivo de los gatos de Río.-

El gato se inclinó para tener sus ojos a la altura de los del ave.- Mire capitán, ambos somos adultos, y creo que ambos podremos negociar para sacar provechó de esta situación.

\- ¿qué tienes tú para creer que puedes vencernos?

\- Información.- contestó feliz el gato.- información muy perjudicial para usted en la resistencia de las aves. Hace unas semanas, uno de mis espías exteriores que vigilan la ciudad tuvo la suerte de captar una conversación entre usted y el teniente Ford tras un día de entrenamiento de las tropas durante una noche en uno de los clubs que siguen abiertos.-

En este punto Ziel estaba nervioso, técnicas de lucha, planificación de ataques o incluso…. Temas personales, en ese bar podría haber escuchado absolutamente todo.

\- Veamos.- dijo Parker fingiendo estar pensativo para burlarse.- ¿qué opinarían las aves de Río si supieran que al capitán, la máxima autoridad de la resistencia, le gusta pasear por la acera de enfrente, y encima, con un soldado que, precisamente se ha visto beneficiado en el cuerpo de exploración por su relación íntima con él?

\- Una cosa no tiene porqué influir en la otra.- Dijo Ziel seriamente.- Pero al Coronel Zack puede que sí….- el gato se giró a Nico- ¿no crees puto maricón? .- Esa frase, era el mismo insulto que Zack le había dedicado al sospechar de los comportamientos de Ziel hacia él. ¿les habrían estado espiando en ese momento?- Mirad.- explicó dirigiéndose a ambos canarios.- que seáis maricones o no me trae sin cuidado, pero sé que no es lo mismo en vuestra organización, muchos jefes de la resistencia no admiten ese comportamiento en sus reclutas, y mucho menos con un superior de por medio. Podríamos hacer un trato.

\- ¿qué clase de trato?- Preguntó Nico. Parker se giró hacia él.

\- El capitán, a cambio de mantener a salvo vuestro pequeño secreto.- ambos canarios se miraron, estaban a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de sus vidas.- a se me olvidaba, los dos loros que entraron con vosotros….- Parker dio un bufido, y dos siameses egipcios de pelo gris corto y ojos azules, que eran la guardia personal de Parker, aparecieron con los dos loros agarrados por el pescuezo con sus mandíbulas dejando salir líneas rojas de sangre, estaban muertos.- Serán un buen menú para la cena de esta noche, la verdad no comíamos tan bien desde hace dos semanas.-

Ziel bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, muchos de sus soldados habían fallecido en acto de servicio, pero nunca tuvo que verlos de esa forma: ambos tenían el cuello desgarrado, y apenas unas tiras de tendones seguían uniendo la cabeza con el resto del cuerpo; las vértebras estaban destrozadas y algunas estaban carcomidas por la perforación de los colmillos de los felinos.

\- ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¡ASESINOS!- Gritó Ziel furioso. Ziel alzó en vuelo y colocó sus alas en posición de ataque con una gran fuerza y tensión en sus alas consiguió que dos de las plumas metálicas de la armadura que llevaba se disparasen hacia los gatos; los siameses esquivaron sin problema el proyectil dirigido hacia ellos; pero el segundo alcanzó a la gata grisácea dañándola un ojo haciendo que sangrara, ella estuvo a punto de matarlo pero Parker la detuvo.

\- Crystal, no, le necesitamos vivo, les necesitamos a los .- Recalcó por si a su compañera se le ocurría dañar al rehén.- Ve a que te curen en enfermería, déjame esto a mí.- La gata se marchó.- Usted decide capitán, marcharse solo y vivo, con mi palabra de que a su compañero no le pasará nada….o….. Intentar luchar y que pasen dos cosas: que consigas liberar a tu compañero y yo difunda su pequeño secreto, o que falle en el intento y acabe en la jaula con él, o algo peor.-

Ziel miró a su compañero dentro de la jaula, quien le daba una mirada de preocupación y angustia.

\- Vete por favor, no quiero que te hagan daño…- Dijo Nico a Ziel, para luego ver si nadie le vigilaba y le guiñó un ojo al capitán con una mirada cómplice.

\- Está bien, me iré y él se quedará, pero si le ocurre algo malo a Nico durante su estancia el trato se romperá y tomaré venganza por ello.- Parker cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

\- Considere mi oferta váyase, antes de que mis soldados exteriores acaben con su pelotón de aficionados.-

Parker emitió un maullido en clave para que los gatos de la guardia exterior se retirasen y dejaran escapar al resto del cuerpo de exploración que quedaba con vida.

Ziel salió volando y Nico escuchó la señal de retirada emitida por Ziel para volver al campamento.


	6. el recuerdo del pasado

Habrían pasado ya 15 minutos desde que Ziel se retiró con su grupo de exploración, estaba viendo a lo lejos el aviario, sus soldados lo habían visto notablemente afectado, y notaron la ausencia de Nico y de los guardias que habían entrado junto a él, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar qué había ocurrido. A lo lejos, Zack pudo ver a Ziel angustiado, y con una sonrisa siniestra que disimuló rápidamente al acercarse al teniente.

\- ¡CAPITAN! ¿qué ha ocurrido? Ha venido antes de lo previsto.- Zack vio la angustia en el rostro de su superior.-

Es Nico….le han retenido en territorio enemigo.

\- eso es horrible….- dijo la cotorra con falsa preocupación, ahora no tendría que preocuparse de que Nico perjudicara la carrera del capitán.- ¿Qué va a hacer Ziel?- le preguntó el coronel.

\- organizaré una expedición junto con uno de los pelotones del grupo interior azul.-

Con todo mi respeto capitán, entiendo que hoy haya sido duro, por los comentarios de quienes han regresado con usted, deduzco que por primera vez ha estado en primera fila contemplando la masacre que provocan los gatos; pero no puede arriesgar la vida de inocentes por intentar recuperar algo que acabó hace mucho tiempo.-

Ziel escuchó las palabras de Zack y le hicieron recordar algo que pretendía olvidar.

(FLASHBACK 1 AÑO ATRÁS)

Era el comienzo del verano, cuando la amenaza felina se iba posando de forma invisible sobre río, los pájaros de la ciudad aún ignoraban la situación de peligro que corrían, pero que ya empezaban a invadir las calles.

Esa noche Ziel estaba en un bar de zumos con otro canario amarillo más claro que Nico, ojos morados, con un color anaranjado en su pico y sus patas. Lo habían pasado bastante bien, bailando, bebiendo zumos y charlando como todas las noches. Ambos decidieron salir para volver a su casa y disfrutar de una noche algo más privada.

Estaban andando por una de las calles de Brasil, cercano a las favelas de la zona de montaña, cuando un grupo de tres águilas grises se acercaron a ambos.

\- Vaya Vaya, mira lo que ha traído la noche por aquí.- Dijo el águila que estaba en el centro.

\- ¡dejadnos en paz!- dijo el canario de ojos morados.

\- ¿ Y qué vas hacer al respecto?¿ ir al lado de tú novio y llorar?- El ave rapaz golpeó con su pata al pájaro de ojos purpúreos y lo lanzó al suelo para aplastarlo. Ziel se abalanzó sobre él, pero este le esquivó con facilidad y el canario acabó en una esquina del callejón, las otras dos aves se acercaron y empezaron a darle una paliza, las uñas de sus enemigos se clavaban en su estómago, derribándolo al suelo, semiinconsciente, solo pudo ver como las tres aves le arrancaban la vida a su compañero mientras él se desangraba en el suelo. Pero algo las hizo para, otro pájaro, una cotorra, era Zack, que había visto a ambos en problemas y estaba decidido a defenderlos.

\- Largaos de aquí.- amenazó Zack, para después abalanzarse sobre el águila central, lo empujó contra la pared y lo golpeó contra una tubería repetidas veces.

Los otros dos pájaros intentaron atacarlo pero chocaron entre ellos, Zack levanto a uno de los atacantes y lo derribó sobre el otro, dejando a ambos en el suelo.

\- Ahora, buscad a alguien de vuestro tamaño para meteros con el ¡FUERA!.

\- Los tres se marcharon rápidamente y Zack se volvió hacia ambos canarios.

\- ¿estáis bien?.- Ziel se arrastró hasta él cuerpo de su compañero que respiraba pesadamente.

\- Link…- susurró el canario negro a su compañero.

Las costillas de Link se habían destrozado en el ataque y para mayor desgracia habían perforado un pulmón, cosa que en ese momento Ziel desconocería hasta la autopsia en el centro ornitológico, sus pulmones se estaban colapsando lentamente.

\- Ziel,- dijo su compañero.- tranquilo, voy a estar bien.- Link tosió un poco agarrándose el pecho cuando escupió un poco de sangre. Ziel dirigió sus ojos llorosos hacia Zack.

\- ayúdeme a llevarlo al hospital… por favor, es el único amigo que me queda.- Ziel empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras el loro que le veía arrodillado en el suelo se iba acercando y ponía dos dedos en el cuello del pájaro había pulso.

\- Lo siento pequeño, pero creo que no podemos hacer nada….-

Se quedaron allí por mucho tiempo, hasta que Ziel se sintió demasiado cansado como para seguir arrodillado ante el cadáver de su novio, tras caer al suelo exhausto Zack lo trasladó al aviario donde fue tratado por los ornitólogos de forma cuidadosa.

Durante meses ambos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, eran como padre e hijo, pero hasta pasados dos años Ziel no tuvo el valor de decirle a Zack la verdad sobre la relación con su difunta pareja, en principio le dijo que era un familiar lejano suyo y cuando le dijo la verdad Zack le sugirió mantenerlo en secreto, Ziel pensó inmediatamente que en realidad él solo quería evitar ese episodio nuevamente, pero Zack tenía otros planes, el pequeño pájaro le había pedido que lo entrenase para poder defenderse, y había visto en él un gran potencial, y no estaba dispuesto a que su condición amorosa se interpusiera en ello, de alguna forma terminó por convencerle de fingir ser heterosexual, para evitar problemas durante sus años de entrenamiento, y Ziel aceptó. Desde entonces había ocultado su condición como si fuera un crimen de guerra, evitando incluso las más mínimas sospechas, llegando incluso a salir con hembras y acostarse con multitud de ellas a su pesar de sus preferencias sexuales. Pero todo cambió con la llegada de los gatos, la verdad, para él fue un alivio que la vida social se pausase, no tendría que seguir fingiendo lo que no es, pero tampoco volvió a ser lo que era, nunca volvería a ser el mismo desde aquella noche, se volvió más introvertido, tímido y frío, hasta la llegada de Nico, no había vuelto a sentir pasión por nadie, pero era algo más que eso, era amor.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

Ziel se secó las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

\- Capitán ¿está….?

\- ¡Estoy bien!- dijo a Zack furioso y con ira reprimida.- Si no quiere que arriesgue la vida de inocentes coronel estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero no puedo dejar atrás a alguien que es bueno tanto en persona como soldado…. En la evaluación de los reclutas el jurado entero se puso de acuerdo en que era una gran incorporación a cualquiera de los cuerpos, y cuando supe que quería unirse a la división verde de exploración, juré que le tendría lo más cerca posible para protegerlo…. Pero….- dijo Ziel llorando.

\- Pero ha salido de la peor forma…- Terminó Zack de forma impasible.- Descanse hoy Capitán Ziel, no creo que volver a por un único ave merezca la pena, a estas alturas, puede que ya no quede nada de él.

\- Zack se levantó del suelo y voló con su grupo de reclutas mientras Ziel se levantaba del suelo mirándolo.

\- No…. Lo mantuvieron vivo en el ataque... pero…. ¿para qué iban a quedarse con él cuando podía haberme capturado directamente?.-

entonces recordó la razón: Parker, le había prometido que ha Nico no le ocurriría nada si se marchaba.

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL EDIFICIO ABANDONADO)

-Líder Parker, Ya ha pasado mucho desde que Ziel se marchó, ¿hacemos correr el rumor de su pequeño secreto?.- Dijo la siamesa hembra a su superior.

\- no será necesario Rousse, no necesitamos buscarlo, el vendrá aquí a por él.- Dijo girando su cabeza con una expresión maliciosa en su rostro mientras miraba al canario enjaulado disfrutando del terror que provocaba en su pequeño rehén.


	7. Una nueva aliada

Nico había estado tumbado en el suelo de su jaula por un largo tiempo, temblando de miedo y llorando, por eso no les habían matado, querían usarle de cebo para que Ziel volviese y capturarlo a él también, eso significa que lo mantendrían vivo durante un tiempo, hasta que su paciencia llegase a su límite o Ziel llegase y que fuese capturado; Nico no sabría elegir, quedarse solo lo que le quedase de vida antes de que lo asesinasen o que alguien corriese peligro por su vida, eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde, habían pasado horas desde que su grupo de exploración había regresado a la reserva del aviario. De repente escuchó una puesta rechinar lentamente, alguien estaba entrando, había estado solo en esa habitación desde que fue encarcelado, pero no habría podido escapar, desde las ventana se veían a los gatos patrullar el lugar desde el exterior, y regularmente uno o dos gatos entraban para asegurarse de que él seguía allí, seguramente el crujido de la puerta era de otro de los guardias de Parker para asegurarse de que no escapaba; esta vez era una gata blanca, con los ojos de un azul intenso y que llevaba puesto un collar verde. Nico se retiró a una esquina de la jaula, temía que pudiera hacerle daño.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada.- dijo en un tono dulce y amable la felina que se acercaba a la jaula para asegurarse de que la cerradura seguía cerrada y amarrada con la ayuda de unas cuerdas atadas de forma que no se pudieran deshacer desde dentro.- seré tu guardia personal, debo quedarme aquí para asegurarme de que sigues aquí hasta que Ziel vuelva a por ti…..- Nico la miro extrañado, inquieto y curioso.- Escucha, voy a hacer una cosa, pero no podrás escaparte, o será peor para todos.-

La minina giró la jaula y abrió la puerta, pudo ver que aunque el pájaro quisiese escapar no podría, el corte de su ala era lo suficientemente profundo como para evitarle volar, pero no parecía grave. Introdujo el cuenco de agua en la jaula junto a un trozo de pan grande, y unos cuantos trozos de tela bastante grandes.

\- Aquí tienes comida, agua, y unas mantas para hacerte una cama improvisada.- La felina, que ahora estaba encima de la jaula, cerró la puerta y coló un saco pesado dentro de la jaula entre los barrotes.- Ahí dentro está un kit médico, vendas, un pequeño frasco con desinfectante y poco más, servirá para que te cures ese corte de tu ala.-

Nico abrió el saco y efectivamente todo lo que había enumerado la gata estaba dentro. No perdió tiempo y se empezó a aplicar los primeros auxilios aprendidos en su entrenamiento militar. Tras limpiarse la herida con un poco de agua se desinfecto la herida con un algodón mojado de alcohol desinfectante que había en el saco y se lo cubrió con el algodón y unas vendas.

\- ¿por qué me estás ayudando?- preguntó Nico fastidiado.

\- Por órdenes de Parker…. Y porque no quiero que te hagan daño.

\- ¿qué te importa a ti que me hagan daño?- soltó el canario secamente.-

Porque yo formaba parte del grupo de caza que asesinó a tu hermana.-

Nico abrió los ojos y se giró hacia el rostro de la gata, asomándose lo máximo posible entre los barrotes de su prisión. la gata continuó.

\- Se llama Crystal, y es una de las líderes del grupo de ataque exterior de los gatos. Su misión es atacar a los soldados de Ziel y conseguir información enemiga.

\- Mi hermana no era soldado, no tenía nada que ver con la resistencia.

\- Sí, lo sé, las noticias vuelan entre ambos bandos, es a lo que se dedica la subdivisión de soldados, a espiar al enemigo. Lo siento.

\- Pedir perdón no va a cambiar nada.- Dijo Nico mirando hacia el suelo de la jaula para derramar unas lágrimas sobre él.

\- Lo sé, y por eso quiero ayudarte.-

Nico volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirar a su vigilante a los ojos,ella prosiguió.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que os hacen los gatos, he apreciado que vosotros estáis más organizados y entrenados, pero los gatos os superan el fuerza y tamaño, necesitáis apoyos más grandes. Y yo sé cómo se organizan, tal vez podamos ayudarnos.

\- ¿cómo? Tú tienes prohibido salir del territorio y yo estoy encerrado.-

Pero Parker confía en que el capitán Ziel vuelva para buscarte, con o sin refuerzos para poder atraparlo, es su enemigo principal, aparte del coronel Zack

.- A ese puede matarlo cuando le apetezca, me la trae sin cuidado, y me ahorraría un montón de problemas.

\- La gata soltó una leve risita y escuchó ruidos cercanos. Ambos mantuvieron el silencio, uno de los guardias interiores estaba pasando guardia.

\- ¿todo bien por aquí Anastasia?

\- Por supuesto coronel Mike, sin problemas.-

El gato que había en el umbral de la puerta hizo un gesto de asentimiento y pasó de largo sin entrar en la habitación, cuando Anastasia dejó de escuchar los pasos del guardia prosiguió

.- Bien, como te decía.- siguió la hembra.- Parker confía en que Ziel vuelva a por ti y si viene, ese mismo día podría ayudaros a ambos a escapar.

\- ¿por qué harías eso?- preguntó Nico.

\- Porque la sociedad de las aves es más amable que la de los gatos, he visto cómo os ayudáis, y a ese bulldog del taller mecánico que convive con vosotros y os proporciona las armas de combate de forma amable. Aquí no es igual, cada uno depende de sí mismo, y nada es gratis, debes pagar un precio si quieres algo. –

Nico empezó a entender a Anastasia, necesitaba cariño, y sentirse aceptada. Y tampoco era partidaria de prolongar más este conflicto sin sentido.

\- Mi guardia acaba, ahora vendrá un compañero a vigilarte, duérmete y no te harán nada. Te veré mañana por la mañana.-

Nico asintió y vio entrar a un gato macho marrón de ojos dorados que simplemente se quedó sobre su jaula con las garras extendidas hacía el pájaro frente a la puerta de la jaula como seguro para que Nico no saliera, pero tras la charla con Anastasia todo estaba decidido, el día de su rescate sería también el de su huida.

A lo lejos, en la selva, aún fuera del territorio de los gatos, Ziel improvisaba un campamento entre la vegetación de un árbol, tenía sus armas, comida y unas mantas, mientras reflexionaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos. ¿ le habría amenazado sutilmente el coronel al sugerir abandonar a Nico a merced de los enemigos, haciéndole recordar su antigua tragedia sentimental que únicamente ellos dos conocían?¿ pero para qué? ¿Quería mantenerlo a salvo a él, quería que Nico fuese eliminado porque Zack creía que era un obstáculo para su carrera militar, o había otro motivo oculto? Las preguntas sembraban dudas en su mente, que rápidamente le produjeron cansancio, debía dormir ahora, cuanto antes se durmiese, antes se despertaría, y podría recuperar a Nico más pronto, lo único que quería ahora era rescatarlo para tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo.

Ahora eran casi las nueve y el sol empezaba a desvanecerse, debía descansar, pronto sería un día duro.

De vuelta al cuartel de los gatos Nico y Anastasia seguían despiertos, charlando sobre sus experiencias en la vida. Principalmente ella hablaba de su niñez, y él de las anécdotas de los entrenamientos, y la vida en el aviario.

\- Y bueno Nico, ¿cómo es él?.- dijo la gata sonriente y con una mirada lasciva.

\- ¿qqq….qué?¿ a qué te refieres?- a Anastasia rió.

\- Nico no soy boba, la voz se te endulza cuando hablas del capitán Ziel. ¿se lo has dicho?- Nico se rió.

\- Eso es algo difícil de explicar….

\- ¿por qué?

\- Bueno….- se trató de explicar el canario.- la verdad es que no fui muy perceptivo con eso hasta que me llamó una tarde a su despacho y me arrinconó en la eso fue nada más alistarme ahora que recuerdo….. y no quieras saber lo que pasó en el entrenamiento físico de mi primer entrenamiento.

\- ¡Venga! Cuéntamelo, no me dejes con la intriga.- pidió Anastasia. Nico esbozó una sonrisa al recordar aquel momento.

\- Estaba en el patio haciendo flexiones….. y se me sentó encima.

\- No puede ser.

\- Sí lo juró y…. en medio del típico discurso militar en los entrenamientos, una de las frases que dijo en medio del entrenamiento tenía un obvio doble sentido.- dijo Nico intentando no reírse demasiado alto para no llamar la atención de los guardias.

\- ¿ y tú le quieres?- Nico se paralizó ante esa pregunta, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

\- Pues claro….. pero,¿ qué podemos hacer? Nadie en el cuartel lo aceptaría. No si son todos igual que Zack.

\- El coronel.- confirmó Anastasia. Nico asintió.- Parece bastante rudo, y muy tradicional.

\- querrás decir capullo.- soltó el canario con un ligero enfado.

\- Aún recuerdo su particular bienvenida. Me dijo que como me acercara a Ziel lo lamentaría…Bueno no lo dijo así pero se entiende.

\- Seguro que no todos son como él, verás, a veces me he topado con los grupos de exploración, y la verdad es que al estar lejos del cuartel, aprovechan para meterse con Zack¿ también es el entrenador de tropas? Es por los comentarios de tus compañeros.

\- Sí, y el más imbécil, nos levantaba a las seis de la mañana a gritos y ni siquiera nos da los buenos días.- Nico dio un bostezo y empezó a acurrucarse en los trozos de tela haciéndose una bolita.- Buenas noches Anastasia.

\- La gata lo miró sonriente con una expresión maternal.- Buenas noches Nico.- Susurró mientras lo observaba, esperando a que se quedase dormido.


	8. rescate y huida

Amanecía de nuevo en la selva, en uno de los extremos, Nico se levantaba pesadamente del suelo de la jaula, recordando brevemente lo ocurrido el día anterior, su herida había mejorado gracias a la ayuda de Anastasia, la herida casi estaba cerrada pero aún le dificultaba la movilidad del brazo, sin embargo, creía firmemente que podía volar para escapar. Miró al frente de la jaula, Anastasia seguía dormida con su cabeza ladeada a la izquierda mientras descansaba sobre el fresco suelo, hacía mucho calor y la luz de verano que entraba por la ventana cercana a donde Nico se encontraba no era de mucha ayuda, la luz calentaba la jaula y los barrotes estaban ardiendo como si los hubiesen fundido en una siderurgia. El canario se acercó al recipiente de agua que Crystal le había dejado el día anterior, no estaba fresca pero se agradecía tener un poco de agua, bebió un cuarto del recipiente y uso un poco para remojar sus plumas, eso mejoró bastante su temperatura corporal. Escuchó un ruido detrás de él que le hizo saltar repentinamente y girarse con un escalofrío en la espalda; era Anastasia, se estaba levantando del suelo para estirarse mientras emitía un bostezo que él había confundido con un gruñido de Parker.

\- Oh lo siento….- dijo Anastasia apenada.- ¿te desperté?

\- No…. Solo me diste un susto, creí que no estarías aquí.

\- Soy la encargada de que estés aquí hasta que Ziel vuelva, ¿recuerdas? Debo asegurarme de que no te escapas.- Unos pasos se escucharon desde el otro lado del pasillo. Ambos disimulas su amistad, Nico pensó que desde que se metió en la resistencia, había conseguido crear relaciones prohibidas; primero con Ziel, y ahora con una integrante del enemigo, pero ella estaba en sus situación en esto último, tal vez quería ayudarle de buena forma, pero…. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro? Él era un canario, un pájaro y ella una gata, la especie enemiga. ¿Podía realmente confiar en ella? Necesitaba la respuesta a esas preguntas, y, casi como un milagro, eso ocurrió.

Parker entró por la puerta hecho una furia hacia su compañera.- ¡ ANASTASIA!.- gritó , sus ojos felinos reflejaban una furia infernal.

\- ¿ qué ocurre Parker?- Preguntó ella con un leve tono de miedo que Nico pudo detectar.

\- ¿¡ Q….Q….QUE QUÉ OCURRE!?- chilló furioso.- Ese pajarraco, Ziel, …. Nadie lo ha visto desde que salió del aviario y los espías lo detectaron, les dije claramente que no debían hacerle daño, y les hice una exhaustiva descripción del capitán para que no lo dañaran, si no llega aquí con vida….- Parker se giró hacia la jaula de Nico, su expresión era de una locura e ira casi demoniacas.- él tampoco lo hará.- Parker dio una patada a la jaula tambaleándola.

\- Parker por favor, tranquilízate.- Pidió Anastasia.- seguro que Ziel volverá a por él, y entonces tendrás a tu merced al capitán de la resistencia, y con el caerán los demás.-

Parker estaba de espaldas a Anastasia, rasgando contra el cemento del suelo sus garras, rallando la superficie levemente y erizándose como si estuviera a punto de atacar.

\- Más vale. Porque si no…..-

En un rápido movimiento, Parker lanzó su garra contra la cara de Anastasia. Ella emitió un grito de dolor y se agachó al suelo.

\- El canario no será el único que pague….- Parker saltó por encima de Anastasia hasta acabar en el techo de la jaula de Nico, haciendo un ruido terrorífico del metal estirándose ante el peso del felino, como cuando empujas una puerta oxidada grande y pesada, Parker alzó su garra izquierda y golpeó a Anastasia en la oreja, provocando unos leves rasguños que empezaron a sangrar. Anastasia sintió que un líquido caliente caía por el lateral de su rostro en donde Parker la había dañado. Era sangre. Parker se volvió a subir en la jaula hacia la ventana para salir al exterior.

\- Recuerda tu misión Annie….- dijo amenazadoramente a la gata que tenía frente a él.- Si quieres seguir sana y salva, haz lo que te digo y no te pasará nada, no creo que quisieras tenerme como enemigo….Igual que él.- Parker salió de la habitación y dejó a Nico viendo apenado a Anastasia.

\- Espero que Ziel vuelva pronto y te rescate, tú tienes suerte de poder marcharte.

\- Tal vez tú podrías venir, ser de la resistencia.

\- ¿ con el enemigo? No, nunca me aceptarían, tú y Ziel podéis esconder vuestra relación, peo yo no puedo ocultar mi aspecto.

\- Déjame hablar con Ziel, a mí me escuchará, al menos puedo intentarlo.- Anastasia sonrió.- solo por curiosidad.- comentó Nico.- ¿cómo acabaste aquí? No eres una gata obsesionada con las aves, ni con querer matarlos.-

La gata contorneó sus ojos azules en una expresión triste.- Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, puedo contártelo, no hay prisa.- Nico asintió y la gata se tumbó poniéndose cómoda frente a él.- bueno, todo empezó hace años, antes de que todo esto comenzase….

(FLASHBACK 7 AÑOS ATRÁS)

Río estaba en paz, ningún animal se enfrentaba más allá de las necesidades naturales por comida y hogar. En una calle al sur de la ciudad en un callejón dentro de una caja de cartón una gata blanca con manchas marrones claro y negro acababa de tener una camada de gatitos apenas unos meses, sobre todos los gatitos, destacaba una completamente blanca de ojos azules bastante activa y feliz. Los primeros días de los gatos transcurrieron sin incidentes, en esos momentos el conflicto entre aves y gatos aún no había comenzado, faltarían unos cinco años para ello. La madre buscó a su alrededor en busca de algo que comer, cuando estaba rebuscando en los contenedores, notó la presencia de dos aves, en un principio los ignoró, pero al escuchar a sus gatos maullar de miedo volvió al callejón, sus bebés, su primera camada había sido completamente despedazada, furiosa se abalanzó contra ellos emitiendo un maullido de furia y ambos se marcharon con un par de gatitos como comida, el resto, estaban tirados en el suelo de la calle, asesinados, la hembra empezó a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que unos leves maullidos la llamaron la atención, una de sus crías había sobrevivido, en ese momento se la cruzaron muchas ideas por la cabeza, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿irse de esa calle? Podía intentar llevar a la perrera a la única cría que le quedaba, pero ¿ y si esto se volvía a repetir con un perro? No, debía dejarlo en un lugar de confianza…. La colina.

La hembra había cogido a su hija rápidamente y corrió por las calles de río hasta una elevación de terreno donde había un antiguo edificio que acababan de clausurar, los gatos habían instalado ahí su hogar principal. La hembra, con su cría sostenida por sus mandíbulas de forma que no le provocara daños rascó la puerta. Segundos después un gato gris muy oscuro, casi negro abrió la puerta.

\- Por favor, necesito su ayuda, necesito que mi hija se quede aquí.

\- esto no es un orfanato.- dijo de forma brusca el inquilino.

\- Por favor señor, mis otras crías acaban de ser asesinadas por unas rapaces en las calles de río, he caminado un largo tiempo para llegar hasta aquí, al menos deje que ella se quede.- El gato miró a la cría, débil maullando entre las patas de su macho arqueó una ceja.

\- está bien.- La pequeña gatita entró sin problemas.- Pero la estancia no será gratis, dos bocas más que alimentar suponen un precio.- El gato se abalanzó sobre la madre y la agarró con sus zarpas.- No te preocupes, podemos hacer nuevas crías juntos.- La hembra se negó, y empezó a forcejear contra la gata en un combate al borde de la colina. Finalmente, el desconocido lanzó con sus patas traseras a la madre de Anastasia colina abajo, ella lamentablemente no regresó, se había golpeado la cabeza con una roca provocándose una hemorragia interna y muriendo lentamente.

El resto de gatos, que habían escucharon la pelea estaban ahora observando al asesino.

\- ¡Moki!- chilló una voz tras el asesino. Un gato marrón oscuro como el ébano de ojos dorados fue al lado de aquel gato gris que había asesinado a la hembra.

\- S… señor Krug, yo…. Tengo una explicación.- El otro minino le gritó.

\- No hay excusa para esto, entiendo que ahora que las ratas se han exterminado por completo hay que buscar nuevas fuentes de alimento, se que la comida escasea, pero debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros, en especial a hembras y crías. Vete, ya no eres bien recibido aquí.

\- El otro gato solo obedeció marchándose, con un gesto de odio y una mirada que reprimía venganza. Krug bajó hasta donde la cría se encontraba y la habló calmadamente.

\- Hola pequeña, tranquila, puedes salir, él se ha ido.- La gatita solo miró hacia donde su madre había caído y donde ahora se formaba un charco de sangre.- Entra, vamos, te buscaremos una cama y te daremos comida. Sabes, tengo un hijo un poco más mayor que tú, tal vez podríais ser amigos.- Dijo guiando a la pequeña hembra hacia el interior del edificio-se llama Parker, si os lleváis bien podríais ser grandes amigos…

(FIN FLASHBACK)

-Nunca encontré a quien mató a mi madre. Nadie del clan lo volvió a ver, y desde ese día el padre de Parker cuidó de mí como si fuese su propia hija. Solo recuerdo el nombre de ese culpable.

\- entonces….- Dijo Nico.- tú y Parker os conocéis desde niños.- La gata asintió.

\- Siempre me protegía cuando éramos pequeños, pero ahora es el único que realmente consigue hacerme daño. Me conoce bien.

\- ¿ y por qué sigues con él?

\- ¿y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Es el jefe de toda la organización felina, mandaría a alguien tras de mí.

\- No si vinieses conmigo, podríamos meterte en el edificio de la reserva natural del aviario y podrías colaborar con Ziel para desvelarle los planes de Parker. Estaríamos por delante de ellos y esta guerra se acabaría rápidamente.- Anastasia negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿ Y de qué serviría? Las aves me atacarían por miedo, y dudo que Ziel esté dispuesto a escucharme aunque sea su soldado de más confianza quien se lo pida.

\- Tal vez, pero después de escucharte me niego a que te quedes aquí, pero necesito saber si vendrías conmigo.- La hembra asintió decidida.

\- Bien, en cuanto vengan a por mí me ayudarás a escapar, y tras estar en un lugar seguro le explicaras a Ziel que quieres unirte a la resistencia- Ella asintió nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué tal tu herida?- preguntó Nico.

\- Mejor, pero necesitaría un veterinario.

\- De vez en cuando viene uno al aviario, a reponernos comida y mirar cómo estamos, tal vez tengas suerte y si está allí cuando volvamos te pueda tratar, está especializado en aves pero no creo que le cueste cuidar otros tipos de animales.- Escucharon unos maullidos desde el exterior.

\- Han visto un pájaro.- Dijo Anastasia,.- Es un maullido en clave, tenemos distintos sonidos para ello, Probablemente sea Ziel, habrá venido a buscarte.- Anastasia dio un salto hacia la pequeña ventana rectangular en la zona superior de la pared.- ¡ ES ZIEL! ¡Ha venido a buscarte!.- dijo feliz la felina.- Parece que todos los demás están a fuera recibiéndole, podría sacarte de la jaula ahora, no tardaré…. Tal vez podríamos y por la zona de atrás y…..- Una sombra marrón la empujó al suelo, Parker, les había escuchado.

\- ¡PUTA TRAIDORA DE MIERDA!- gritó a Anastasia con ella bajo su cuerpo, empezó a estrangularla con una de sus garras. Nico empezó a girar el cerrojo de la jaula hasta abrirla, salió volando sobre Parker, quien había dado un gran zarpazo a Anastasia en su ojo izquierdo, que ahora tenía cuatro arañazos desde la ceja hasta la mejilla y estaba sangrando por el párpado y las heridas. Pero aun podía ver. Nico recordó algo, sus armas de ala, esas ligeras láminas metálicas que ocultaban las plumas de sus alas. Voló hasta estar frente a Parker y le gritó para llamar su atención, hizo un movimiento brusco hacia adelante con sus alas y varias de las cuchillas salieron propulsadas por la fuerza del movimiento Una atravesó la oreja derecha haciéndole un corte que completo por ambos extremos de la piel; otra se le incrustó en la mejilla hasta la mitad del filo, y otra se le clavó en una zona del pecho, pero no había alcanzado ningún órgano o arteria principal, aunque sangraba abundantemente. Rápidamente, Anastasia se lo quitó de encima y fue hasta el lugar donde estaba Nico.

\- Acabaré con los dos, No vais a conseguir detenerme y….-

Algo lo volvió a golpear, otra lámina de acero se le clavó en un costado, pero no provenía de Nico, si no de la ventana, los tres se giraron hacia la ventana, Ziel estaba de pie en el alféizar interior con la luz amarilla del sol destacando en el marco su negra figura esbelta y erguida frente a ellos.

\- ¡ TÚ!- gritó Parker lleno de furia. Ziel bajó hasta el suelo del edificio y se posicionó unos metros frente a Parker.

\- Se acabó Parker, déjale marchar.-

El gato rió de forma siniestra.- Te crees que después de que consiguiera que te arrastrases hasta aquí solo, me rendiría tan fácilmente.- de forma grotesca, y aguantando el dolor de su cuerpo Parker agachó su cabeza hacia sus patas heridas y arrancó las láminas de acero que tenía incrustadas.- Llevo mucho esperando este momento, y sin ti, la resistencia contra nosotros se derrumbará fácilmente.-

Ambos jefes estaban uno frente a otro a punto de empezar una batalla que no se detendría hasta que uno de ellos cayese muerto, Parker se abalanzó sobre Ziel y este alzó el vuelo para evitar a Parker, ahora, era a Nico quien el felino tenía adelante, pero no le importo iría a por el de todas formas; algo lo empujó desde su lado izquierdo desviando su trayectoria, Anastasia se había lanzado contra Parker y lo había lanzado para desviarlo del camino de ataque hacia Nico, Anastasia mordió en una pata a Parker que dio un grito de dolor antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, ahora ambos canarios estaban en el mismo lugar uno al lado del otro, viendo como ambos felinos se pelaban, Parker mordió a Anastasia en una pata y ella le arañó en la parte posterior de cuello, apoyó sus patas en los hombros de Parker y mordió la parte de atrás de su collar empezando a asfixiarlo. Parker, que se había levantado y tenía a su antigua compañera sobre sus hombros empezó a zarandearse para quitársela de encima, tras unos cuantos movimientos se la quitó de encima y emitió un maullido en clave.

\- ¡Rápido vámonos de aquí!- dijo Anastasia al oír el maullido.

\- ¿Nico, puedes volar?- El pájaro amarillo asintió.Ambos pájaros salieron por la ventana por la que Ziel había entrado acompañados de Anastasia.

Empezaron a huir lo más rápido posible, Anastasia corría por tierra mientras miraba por encima a las dos aves que guiaban el camino hacia el aviario. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, tres gatos la seguían de cerca.

\- ¡CHICOS! POR DETRÁS- Ambos pájaros redujeron su velocidad hasta quedar detrás de Anastasia, se giraron mientras volaban hacia atrás de forma brusca, provocando que varias de las hojas metálicas de su armadura salieran como proyectiles hacia sus enemigos; dos salieron de las alas de Nico, una de ellas se clavó en el morro de uno de los gatos, de pelo marrón atigrado dejándolo atrás, Ziel volvió a disparar al mismo gato, clavándole una cuchilla en la garganta, haciendo que empezase a escupir sangre por la boca.

\- Déjalo, no durará mucho, vamos a por los otros dos.- Dijo Nico a Ziel, ambos volaron hasta estar cerca de los límites del territorio de los gatos, pero los otros dos gatos, que llevaban collares rojo oscuro les cerraron el paso.

\- Mierda, joder.- Dijo Anastasia, esos gatos eran más grandes que ella, no podría saltar por encima.

\- Déjanoslo a nosotros.- Dijo Ziel con una expresión seria hacia la hembra, ella asintió. Le hizo una seña a Nico y ambos alzaron el vuelo hacia una altura considerable, Anastasia se paró mientras ambos enemigos se acercaban a ella, las dos aves hicieron una pirueta circular redirigiendo su vuelo en picado, a pocos centímetros del suelo se enderezaron en línea recta y pusieron sus patas por delante de su cuerpo, los gatos, que les esperaban con las fauces abiertas se quedaron en shock al notar como por dentro de su boca, en el interior de paladar se les clavaban dos cuchillas que ambos pájaros sostenían con sus patas, la boca se les llenó de sangre y antes de que pudieran analizar la situación Nico y Ziel ya estaban muy alejados de sus cuerpos. Ambos cayeron al suelo doloridos, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento y les preocupaba más el poder sacar los trozos de metal de sus mandíbulas que controlar a sus enemigos, permitiendo al trío escapar sin esfuerzo a través de la zona boscosa.


	9. regreso al aviario

Nico y Ziel avanzaban rápidamente a lomos de Anastasia, tras el combate en la selva con los soldados se habían dirigido de nuevo hacia el aviario, las aves que se encontraban fuera del aviario se asustaban de ella por miedo a un ataque y se apartaban de su camino, y empezaban a cuchichear por ver desde atrás a Ziel y Nico a lomos de la gata blanca de ojos azules.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una de las entradas del aviario que estaba en las murallas del recinto, donde un grupo de guacamayos de la división defensiva les miraban sorprendidos.

(GUARDIA INTERIOR)

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana y el sol hacía poco que había llegado al punto más alto del cielo, mientras, un guacamayo rojo aburrido miraba sin interés la calle, realmente su trabajo no servía de mucho, ningún gato se acercaba a la reserva debido a que sabían que los humanos que trabajaban allí protegerían a las aves, de repente, le pareció divisar una masa lejana de color blanco, era demasiado grande para ser un pájaro, eso solo significaba algo: GATOS

. – ¡CÓDIGO ROJO!¡CÓDIGO ROJO!- gritó el guacamayo a sus compañeros señalando hacia el peligro. Rápidamente un grupo de siete aves apuntó con las cuchillas de sus armas al felino que tenían enfrente, pero a diferencia de la división de exploración, ellos estaban preparados para disparar desde esa posición estratégica. Varias aves estaban preparadas para disparar las cuchillas en cuanto el felino que tenían ante sus ojos se acercase diez metros más, pero entonces vieron al capitán acercarse velozmente a la entrada.

\- ¡ALTO NO DISPAREN!- su grito fue lo suficientemente grave como para que los demás dirigentes, que estaban en la zona interior lo escuchasen y se asomaran a ver lo que ocurría. En pocos segundos, todos los superiores, soldados y algunos miembros de enfermería se asomaron por los límites de la valla del recinto.

\- ¡es Ziel!- dijo una de las enfermeras.

\- Está a salvo.- se alegró un soldado

\- ¿por qué viene con un gato?- se cuestionaron varios soldados.

\- ¿y quién viene con él?- dijo una hembra de petirrojo, que era la jefa de enfermería llamada Margaret.

\- ¡ ES NICO!- dijo Pedro viendo a su mejor amigo volver de nuevo.

El coronel Zack se puso hecho una furia, no solo el canario mariquita había vuelto, sino que el capitán se había arriesgado para traerlo de vuelta.

\- ¡SOLDADOS EN SUS MARCAS Y DISPAREN A MI SEÑAL!- gritó con una furia contenida por el odio al rehén recién rescatado.

\- ¡ NO! ¡QUIETOS ALTO AL FUEGO!- gritó Ziel desde abajo dejando un ambiente silencioso, el coronel bajó a la zona donde Ziel se encontraba.- dejadnos entrar, al gato también….- Todos se miraron extrañados y con desconfianza ¿ Uno de los líderes de la resistencia pidiendo entrar a un individuo enemigo? Nadie contestó- ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- gritó seriamente.

Los dirigentes se miraron e hicieron una señal, la puerta exterior se abrió permitiendo la entrada a la gata que llevaba a ambas aves en su espalda sentadas como si dieran un paseo a caballo. Las aves, asustadas dejaban un camino vacío para dejar paso a la gata hasta los superiores de las distintas divisiones de la resistencia.

\- Capitán, con todo respeto.- Dijo Perla, la superior de defensa.- ¿por qué deja entrar a un enemigo?.- Nico se volvió hacia ella.

\- No te preocupes Perla. No es enemiga, te lo garantizo.

\- Tranquilizaos- explicó Ziel a los superiores un poco apartados de Nico y el resto de aves.- Es amiga, o al menos eso afirma ella….- Los superiores se miraron entre ellos.

\- Pero, capitán es una gata.

\- Se ha enfrentado a su grupo para salvarme a mí y a Nico, ha traicionado a su superior, Parker.

Todos se desconcertaron al escuchar eso, era un equivalente a decir que la CIA estadounidense había traicionado al presidente de estados Unidos.

\- Podría quedarse aislada de las aves y dentro del recinto con vigilancia de algunos guardias interiores.- sugirió Perla. Zack dio una mirada de rechazo.- Podría darnos información sobre la organización felina Zack,- Dijo ella de nuevo para convencerle.- Puede que así acabemos con esto de una puñetera vez.

\- Sometámoslo a votación, como en las reuniones.- Sugirió Margaret, la jefa de enfermería.

\- Está bien.- dijo Ziel.- votos a favor.- Ziel, Perla y ella levantaron su ala, dejando a Zack solo.- Decidido, la gata se queda.- concluyó el capitán mirando a Nico al lado de Anastasia.

\- De acuerdo, pero si ocurre una tragedia- dijo Zack- No me haré responsable.- dicho esto se metió por la ventana de la sala principal.- Ziel se acercó de nuevo a Nico, que se encontraba junto a la recién llegada.

-¡NICO!- le dijo al acercarse. Anastasia le dio un leve codazo y le guiñó un ojo el solo hizo un gesto de leve molestia.

\- Capitán, yo….

\- olvida los protocolos por un momento.- Pidió el pájaro negro. – He estado muy preocupado por ti.- dijo en un tono dulce que Nico no había escuchado antes.

\- Ziel escucha, esta es Anastasia, vivía con Parker, y está dispuesta a colaborar con nosotros.- Anastasia se acercó al grupo.

\- Capitanes, estoy dispuesta a colaborar con ustedes, reniego de los gatos, no me parece justo lo que os han hecho en estos años, no quiero ver más inocentes morir en este conflicto.

\- ¿Pero a cuantos habrás asesinado tú?- dijo Zack de forma ofensiva.

Anastasia estuvo a punto de explotar, primero lo que escuchó de Nico y ahora esto, pero no…no podía hacerlo, necesitaba estar junto el único amigo que tenía en esos momentos.

\- A ninguno señor, mi función en la asignación de Parker era…. Distinta.- dijo intentando evitar decir a que se refería exactamente, la daba vergüenza decir a lo que realmente se dedicaba.

\- Está bien, puedes quedarte.- Dijo Ziel.- Pero deberás estar en constante vigilancia. Los guardias interiores se ocuparán de ello, vete a la clínica, deja que te curen y pide unas mantas y dos cuencos de agua y comida, hay pescado en el congelador; ….ah y Nico.- El canario levantó la cabeza.- a mi despacho, ahora.- dijo seriamente y con un mirada amenazante, el coronel les vio marcharse , sonrió, tal vez por fin la llegada de Anastasia pusiera fin a la secreta relación que su superior llevaba con ese pajarraco.

Ambos canarios fueron por el pasillo oscuro y silencioso sin decir ni una palabra en un silencio incomodo hacia el despacho donde Ziel lo había persuadido con sus "conductas amorosas" la primera vez que hablaron.

\- Ziel….- dijo Nico cansado y un poco asustado por la actitud de su compañero.

\- Ssssshh….. Calla, no quiero que nos oigan.- dijo en un tono seductor acercando el rostro de su subordinado hacia el suyo, agarró suavemente la cabeza de Nico y la empujó hacia adelante, sus picos se unieron y con su otra ala, bajó hasta su cadera y la rodeó, para después juntarla con la suya. Nico emitió un gemido que fue ahogado por la lengua de Ziel, chocando contra la suya.

\- sabes, mañana nuestro grupo de exploración se sustituirá por otro y tendrá el día libre, yo estaré en un servicio de apoyo y emergencia pero en teoría estaré libre salvo si ocurriese algún problema, tendríamos el día libre para nosotros dos solos….- explicó el pájaro arqueando una ceja.

\- B….bueno…. podríamos hacer algo.- Dijo Nico.

\- ¿qué te gustaría hacer?- preguntó Ziel.

\- Bueno, si algún club de música siguiera abierto, te aseguro que me iría a escuchar la música contigo, pero desde el comienzo del conflicto hasta yo tuve que clausurar mi local.

\- ¿tenías un club?

\- Sí, en el mercado de frutas.

\- Yo iba a uno en la otra punta de la ciudad, vivía por allí, creo que se llamaba The Rocket Club.- Nico abrió los ojos al oír ese nombre.

\- Ese era un club secreto para homosexuales.- dijo Nico mirando a Ziel.

\- Bueno, creo que ambos sabemos que no es cómodo relacionarte con los de tu mismo género en un club de música estándar. ¿Verdad?- Nico bajó la cabeza. Ziel suspiró.- Solía ir con mi pareja allí antes de que la guerra empezara. Hasta que lo perdí….

\- ¿Los gatos…?

\- LAS AVES.- Dijo Ziel molesto.- Tres aves rapaces lo asesinaron en un callejón, en ese momento yo era tan débil en físico que no pude ni defenderme solo, Zack me encontró, y prometió que me entrenaría, confié rápidamente en él y me convenció para ocultar mis preferencias de pareja al empezar a entrenar.- Ziel miró a las hectáreas de la reserva a través de las rendijas de la cortina que tapaba la ventana, -A veces los aliados son peor que el enemigo.- Nico lo miró entristecido.- Necesito volver a ser como era antes….. y para eso….. te necesito a ti.- Ziel se acercó a Nico.- Salgamos hoy por la noche, has tenido unos días muy duros, nos viene bien a los dos relajarlos un poco. ¿Nos vemos en la fuente de pájaros de la entrada en diez minutos?- Preguntó Ziel.

\- Sí, por supuesto.

Nico salió de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo, debía prepararse para eso, encendió el grifo de uno de los lavabos y lo usó como ducha con un poco de jabón, después, cogió un trozo de tela desgastado para secarse y al salir de su ducha improvisada escuchó uno pasos, se giró asustado.

\- Tranquilo Nico, soy yo.

\- esa voz….- ¡PEDRO!- dijo al ver entre las luces a su antiguo compañero y mejor amigo.

\- Hace días que no te veo, oí que los gatos te tenían prisionero, me alegré mucho de verte volver por tu propio pie. ¿Qué tal tu ala?

\- Esos gatos me hicieron un arañazo, pero no me impidió volar para escapar, casi no queda nada de la herida.

\- ¿qué me dices de Ziel? ¿os lleváis bien?- dijo de forma pícara el cardenal.

\- Por favor no…..- pidió el canario.

\- vamos no soy idiota, os he visto ahí fuera, y además es extraño que un superior se preocupe de rescatar a un novato por muy bueno que sea, además os he escuchado hablar a tu llegada, quería ser el primero en recibirte. Pero él se me adelantó.- Nico sonrió y abrazó a su amigo.- Diviértete.- dijo viendo al canario quien se despidió y luego salió al exterior.

 **Antes de terminar querría comentar algo, estoy acostumbrada a contestar las dudas en los comentarios pero al poder poner un único comentario por capítulo no puedo contestar a todo, si alguien tiene dudas en la historia que no haya contestado le animo a escribirme un mensaje privado (PM) y yo le contestaré los fines de semana encantada.**

 **Un saludo y gracias.**


	10. Una noche de pasión

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR, UNA ALERTA DE LEMON YAOI, SI NO TE GUSTA POR FAVOR, SOLO LEE LAS ÚLTIMAS LÍNEAS DEL FIC, CONTIENEN INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE EN LA TRAMA.**

(INTERIOR DEL AVIARIO, JARDÍN 22:00 PM)

Ambas aves salieron del recinto del aviario, volando a una distancia alta para evitar alguna patrulla espía de felinos, a Ziel no le resultaba difícil ocultarse en la oscuridad con sus plumas negras era difícil verlo sin una luz cerca, Nico veía por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vida fuera de la clínica ornitológica, Las aves, si es que había alguna más fuera, se dirigirían hacia alguno de los clubs cercanos para relajarse y olvidarse por unas horas de lo que vivían a diario , Ziel descendió un poco hasta el suelo en la zona cercana a la estatua del Cristo de Corcovado, acabando en el suelo colindante a la base de la estatua y que al lado tenía un callejón desde el que se escuchaba música.

\- Ven por aquí…sígueme.- Ziel le hizo una señal para que estuviese a su lado hasta un callejón oscuro de donde provenía música.

Unas leves luces de neón moradas iluminaban la entrada del club de donde provenía música, mientras Nico veía que un gavilán de plumas marones guardaba la entrada.

\- Buenas noches Rick.- saludó Ziel a la rapaz.- ¿recibiste el paquete de carne que te enviaron desde el aviario?

\- Si, buen pescado, un gran detalle de tu parte.

\- ¿viste la nota qué llevaba dentro?

\- Decía que vendrías con acompañante.

\- Si, por supuesto.- Ziel le hizo una seña para que Nico le siguiera hasta posicionarse a su lado.

\- Esta bien, disfrutad.- dijo apartándose de la entrada permitiéndoles acceder al interior del club, el sitio estaba bastante bien, era muy grande, tenía una barra de bebidas bastante amplia y se conectaba con el piso superior de un edificio deshabitado.

\- ¡ZIEL! Cuánto tiempo sin verte amigo.- dijo un colibrí tras la barra en un tono afeminado, tenía las plumas azules y un pico delgado y negro.

\- ¡Charlie!- dijo el canario negro al ver a su amigo para darle una brazo.

\- ¿qué tal estás?

\- Cansado, organizar la resistencia es bastante duro….. Charlie este es Nico, mi nuevo compañero de exploración, está en mi grupo.

\- ¿tú eres el que ha vuelto a lomos de una gata blanca?- preguntó el colibrí.

\- Sí, bueno más o menos.

\- ¡ ES INCREIBLE! ¿ cómo escapaste?

\- La verdad es que ella me ayudó, pero nos tuvimos que enfrentar a Parker y a su séquito.- La gente de alrededor se sorprendió y quedó totalmente callada salvo por algunos cuchicheos de asombro.

\- ¡ CUÉNTANOSLO!- dijo emocionada una voz por detrás del gentío, el resto repitió esa frase animando al canario.

\- Esta bien chicos.- dijo Ziel poniéndose sobre la barra y elevando a Nico con él.- Cuéntalo.- Pidió Ziel a su compañero.

\- De acuerdo….- la gente vitoreó emocionada.- Esta bien, empezaré por la mañana de ese día, habíamos salido desde la reserva hacia la colina cercana de la selva hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado…..- Nico comenzó.

Durante diez minutos la gente guardó silencio, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando por alguna pregunta o una expresión de asombro. Y tras acabar tanto él como el capitán fueron aplaudidos.

\- Bueno, eres un buen narrador.- admitió Ziel observando los abiertos ojos de Nico que se iluminaban con las luces del club.- Sabes, podríamos pasar un tiempo a solas en un sitio más privado.- Dijo Ziel de forma seductora rozando una de sus patas contra las de Nico.

\- De acuerdo…- dijo Nico intentando calmarse, pero antes de que pudiera razonar lo que estaba ocurriendo Ziel lo tiró del ala izquierda hasta una rendija entre dos telas polvorientas y cogió una cerilla que había en la entrada y la rozo contra la pared de hormigón para encenderla, al lado, vio unas velas que encendió rápidamente, por su destreza y rapidez, Nico sospecho que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cuando la habitación se iluminó y sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz del lugar, Nico pudo ver una cama hecha de algodón envuelto en telas, el tamaño era lo suficientemente grande como para los dos.

\- Ziel…q…¿qué hacemos aquí?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Este es el local más seguro para esto….

\- Mira Ziel, estoy halagado por esto pero…..es un poco… público.- Ziel lo miró comprensivo.

\- ¿te sentirías mejor en otro lugar?- Nico asintió.

\- ¿podríamos ir a tu despacho?-

Ziel asintió, apagó las velas y ambos salieron del local mientras eran observados desde las sombras por una figura que se dirigió a la reserva natural por un camino distinto para no ser vistos por ningún miembro de la resistencia. Pero alguien los había visto, Parker contorneó sus ojos dorados en una mirada maligna y sonrió maliciosamente, para seguirles el paso a una distancia razonable.

Unos minutos más tarde, y de vuelta con nuestra pareja principal, ambos se introdujeron en la sala donde estaba la enfermería donde Nico había sido atendido meses atrás.

\- Voy a preparar las cosas.- dijo Ziel.- dame cinco minutos, espera aquí.- Nico vio como Ziel flotaba hasta desaparecer por el pasillo. Nico empezó a mirar el cielo estrellado cuando alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas.

\- ¡LIRI! Cuanto tiempo, me alegro de verte.

\- Yo a ti también, eres un ídolo entre la resistencia, has estado preso, te has enfrentado dos veces a tus captores y has sobrevivido, y eso solo en tu primera misión. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Bueno gracias, pero es mi deber como soldado del equipo de exploración.

\- Tal vez, podría recompensártelo de alguna forma…- dijo Liri contorneando los ojos y con un tono seductor en su voz.

\- Me encantaría.- mintió el macho.- pero el capitán Ziel quiere planificar las cosas, ahora que tenemos a una gata como aliada quiere obtener de ella toda la información posible.- contestó nervioso y mirando hacia atrás.- en otro momento tal vez.- dijo antes de salir volando hasta el despacho de Ziel,

Liri infló sus mejillas y se puso roja de rabia, se había alistado en el equipo de enfermería con la esperanza de que poder hablar con Nico si alguna vez debía curarlo, pero de las pocas veces que había necesitado asistencia médica había sido otra compañera quien lo había atendido, pero de esa noche no pasaba. Primero debía calmarse, y luego hablaría con él.

(EN EL DESPACHO DE ZIEL)

Nico había entrado al despacho de sus superior mediante el umbral oscuro de la puerta que siempre se encontraba abierta; en la mesa, Ziel tenía una cama enorme hecha como una cama humana, era bastante simple, un colchón relleno de algodón y plumas, hecho con telas viejas cosidas entre sí, dentro de una lata de galletas de metal para que no se moviese; unas almohadas de algodón y una gran sábana blanca.

\- Increíble.

– Me alegra que te guste, la fabriqué yo mismo.- Dijo Ziel orgulloso.- Luiz me consiguió los materiales y tuvo la amabilidad de traérmelos, la fabricación fue cosa mía.

\- ¿en serio?

\- ¿ para qué te crees que fue esa semana intensiva de entrenamiento en la que os dimos objetos para elaborar distintas cosas?, los soldados también deben ser creativos en situaciones de emergencia. Aunque esto fue más por aburrimiento.- Ziel se tumbó en la cama y dio palmaditas en el colchón para que Nico se tumbase. Nico obedeció y ambos se tumbaron el uno frente al otro.

\- ¿cómo empezamos?

\- Déjamelo a mí.-

Contestó Ziel agarrando la nuca de su compañero y acercándose a su pico para darle un beso, sus bocas se juntaron mientras las alas de Ziel bajaban hasta su espalda provocando a Nico escalofríos por la columna vertebral; envolvió con sus patas la cintura de éste y empezó a restregarse provocando que Nico se pusiese rojo; notó como una de las alas de Ziel bajaba hasta su cintura y empezaba a masajearlo, Nico apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su superior.

\- Ziel…. Sigue…. Por favor…..- gimió pesadamente.

Mientras, Ziel le chupaba el cuello y bajaba por su pecho hasta su cintura, notó como el pájaro negro separaba sus patas y posicionaba su cabeza entre ellas; empezó a sentir las suaves lamidas de la lengua de su amante que iban de abajo a arriba sin dejar ni un solo centímetro fuera de su pico, Nico empezó a emitir gemidos levemente mientras Ziel aceleraba el ritmo y le sujetaba las patas para evitar que las cerrase, la espalda de Nico estaba apoyada contra el limitado cabecero que creaba una de las paredes de la caja de metal mientras veía la negra cabeza de su amante entre sus patas, empezó a sudar y dobló el cuello hacia atrás apoyándose en sus codos comenzando a gemir más fuerte, no aguantaría mucho más.

\- Ziel…. Por favor….voy a…..- Nico no terminó la frase

Una oleada de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo liberándose en la boca de su amante, quien levantó la cabeza , su pico aún conectaba con él por medio de un hilo blanco de saliva y semen. En un rápido movimiento, Ziel se puso de pie en el colchón con Nico apoyado a cuatro patas frente a él, lo agarró de las plumas de su cabeza y tiró hacia arriba para darle un apasionado beso.

\- Ahora devuélveme el favor.- dijo antes de volver a empujar hacia abajo la cabeza de su compañero y estamparla contra sus caderas

,para Nico superaba las expectativas, era enorme, más grande que cualquier otro compañero que hubiese tenido antes, aunque en realidad nunca tuvo muchos, solo un par en su adolescencia al querer experimentar, aunque no llegó muy lejos, pero nada más. Ziel empezó a mover rítmicamente las caderas, agarrándose a los rígidos hombros de Nico, empezó a respirar pesadamente evitando gemir, ahora debían ser discretos. Ziel se encorvó contra su cuerpo con su pecho en las caderas de Nico y apoyando sus alas en el colchón, intento enderezarse apoyando sus alas en los hombros de Nico y cuando lo consiguió sintió que no aguantaría más, abrió más sus patas y empujó la cabeza de su amante hacia adelante.

\- Trágatelo todo, no quiero que desperdicies ni una sola gota.- le dijo con una respiración pesada por el esfuerzo y la lujuria.

Cuando sintió que ya no podía más le soltó, dejando como única conexión entre ellos dos hilos de semen blanco que iban desde su entrepierna hasta el pico del canario amarillo que jadeaba como un perro exhausto. Le dejó descansar unos segundos antes de tirarse de nuevo encima de él, esta vez, espalda contra pecho, con ambos en vertical y con Nico encima de Ziel. El ave oscura puso sus alas en la parte delantera del cuerpo de Nico y las hundió entre sus piernas, después, con los codos, tiró hacia abajo penetrando duramente en el virgen interior de Nico, quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer, asombro y un poco de dolor.

\- ¿ Nunca habías probado esto?-

Nico negó con la cabeza, la presión interna de su cuerpo aumentaba y empezaba a sentirse más caliente y húmedo donde Ziel estaba metido. Ziel lo abrazó por detrás inmóvil, esperando a que el pequeño cuerpo de su soldado se adaptase a su tamaño.

\- Hazlo ya…- pidió Nico al acostumbrarse,

Ziel obedeció, empezó a mover sus caderas de nuevo con Nico encima de él viendo su espalda arquearse con cada movimiento que él provocaba en su interior, ambos empezaron a gemir rápidamente, una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad y agarrando con sus alas negras las caderas de su compañero, la humedad en sus cuerpos aumentó, por lo que Ziel no tuvo problemas en introducirse una y otra vez dentro de Nico, creando calor por la fricción que se expandía por sus cuerpos.

Finalmente Ziel embistió fuertemente a Nico , provocando que se diera un golpe contra la pared de la caja de latón que hacía el papel de cabecero de cama y se mantuvo en esa posición hasta sentir que su semilla se liberaba dentro al mismo tiempo que el canario gemía por ello. Nico cayó exhausto en el colchón junto a su superior a su lado.

\- ¿ te ha gustado?- dijo Ziel mirando al techo de la habitación al igual que su compañero.

\- Ha sido increíble.- contestó Nico con una respiración pesada.

\- Oye no quiero ser grosero, pero tendrías que marcharte ya, aunque mañana no tengamos ninguna salida tenemos que seguir trabajando y no quiero que esto nos traiga problemas, vete a dormir. – Nico asintió y salió de la habitación.

Nico llegó de nuevo a la sala principal donde estaba su cama, en ella solo se encontraba Liri.

\- Hola Nico, no te he visto esta noche.- Nico suspiró cansado.

\- Liri ahora no, no estoy de humor, ya te dije que tú no me interesas, solo te ayude a curarte al llegar herida hace tiempo y ya está.-

Nico se dispuso a ir a su cama para dormir, pero Liri dijo algo que hizo que se parase en seco.

\- A Ziel no le has dicho lo mismo….- Nico abrió los ojos y se giró de nuevo hacia la hembra.- Así es, os he visto a los dos en la habitación y sé de sobra que al coronel no le hará ninguna gracia que estés a solas con Ziel, y se asegurará de que no lo vuelvas a ver nunca.

\- Ziel nunca lo permitirá, él es uno de los jefes de la resistencia y dudo que salvo Zack, el resto de superiores estén dispuestos a expulsar a un soldado solo por lo que dice una novata del apoyo de enfermería.

\- Las venas de Liri ardieron de rabia, se abalanzó contra Nico y empezaron a pelearse, la hembra lo agarró por el cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo, Nico presionó sus patas contra el estómago de la hembra y la empujo lejos de él, se sobó el cuello al sentir el dolor del intento de asfixia. Apenas había empezado a levantarse cuando la hembra lo empujo contra la mesa en la que había empezado la pelea, causándole dolor por toda la espalda.

\- Se acabó.- Dijo Liri iba a atacarlo de nuevo, pero algo la paró, otro pájaro la había placado e inmovilizado en el suelo; era un loro verde que llevaba una de las bandas amarillas del equipo de defensa interior del aviario.

\- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó a Nico.

\- Sí

\- enfermera Liri, ya puede tener una buena excusa para esto.

\- Eso no te incumbe trozo de carne verde, es algo personal.

\- Y tan personal.- Dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Ziel había salido del despacho y había presenciado la pelea, iba a intervenir personalmente.- No tenías porque estar allí, se te podría acusar de insubordinación y ataque a un superior. ESTÁS DESPEDIDA.- La hembra levantó la cabeza hacia Ziel.- vete de aquí, tienes prohibida la entrada al aviario de por vida. – Ziel miró al loro verde que había intervenido.- Llévatela de aquí.- El loro la agarró y se la llevó fuera de la habitación.- ¿estás bien?- preguntó mirando a su preciado compañero.

Fuera de los límites de la reserva, unos minutos después, Liri fue abandonada por el soldado que la acompaño hasta los límites del territorio seguro para las aves.

\- No vuelvas, y suerte con sobrevivir fuera.- Se despidió el guacamayo antes de salir volando para dejarla fuera de la resistencia, no sin antes arrancarla la banda de tela roja que tenía atada en la pata izquierda, que simbolizaba al equipo de enfermería, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo a baja distancia de ellos. La hembra se puso de pie en el frío suelo de la noche, estaba sola en las oscuras calles de río, ya no tenía nada que hacer, empezó a sollozar hasta escuchar unas pisadas detrás de ella, giró lentamente hasta ver con sus llorosos y enrojecidos ojos a un gato marrón de ojos amarillos, era Parker. De pie frente a ella, con sus dos luceros dorados mirándola fijamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maligna.

\- No te preocupes, no quiero hacerte daño, de hecho, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar…..


	11. Visitando la enfermería

(ALMACÉN ABANDONADO 2:00 A.M)

Parker llegó al área de vigilancia de su cuartel principal con Liri sobre su lomo, ando lentamente reduciendo la velocidad hasta llegar a unos metros de la entrada, donde un grupo de felinos con collares verdes charlaban en su turno de guardia. Al ver a Parker, todos se alinearon en una fila de cara a su líder preparados para atacar al pájaro que llevaba encima.

\- ¡ALTO!.- ordenó Parker con un gesto serio.- no la hagáis nada, viene conmigo.- Los guardias se sorprendieron, no parecía una rehén, no estaba atada ni herida, y no llevaba ninguna cinta, armadura o banda que la definiese como miembro de alguno de los cuerpos de la resistencia.

\- ¿ es callejera?- preguntó uno de los soldados de pelo negro y ojos marrones. Parker negó.

\- Chicos, esta es Liri, ha renunciado a la resistencia, y quiere unirse a nosotros.

\- ¿un ave junto a nosotros?¿ podemos fiarnos?¿ no será un truco de espionaje para vencernos?- Su líder negó con la cabeza

-creedme chicos, no hay peligro, de hecho, creo que ella puede desvelarnos los planes de Ziel para ir un paso por delante de su inútil resistencia, y sin el capitán, el resto caerá por su propio peso. Ella es la clave para conseguirlo y obtener la victoria de una vez por todas, avisad al clan, a partir de ahora ella es una aliada.

\- ¿ por qué estás tan seguro Parker?- dijo la voz de una gata a sus espaldas, era Crystal.

\- Si Anastasia fue capaz de traicionarnos por el bando enemigo, ¿quién te dice que no puede ocurrir a la inversa?.- Crystal solo rondó los ojos e hizo un gesto de molestia.

\- de acuerdo, pero no digas luego que no te avisé.- La hembra fue hasta una ventana de la fachada principal y se metió en el edificio.

\- Ven conmigo, te diré donde instalarte.- La canaria blanca siguió a Parker por la puerta principal, mientras emitía un maullido de aviso para que los gatos no dañasen al ave que iba con él. Parker y Liri recorrieron el almacén hasta una pequeña habitación dentro del edificio donde Parker tenía su dormitorio y cuartel, no era mucho, un cuenco de agua, otro de comida unas mantas como cama y una mesita vieja con un cajón donde había múltiples collares de diferentes colores.. Zack revolvió un poco el cajón hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, era una caperuza roja de tamaño pequeño, y varias de las armaduras de las alas que las aves perdían en los combates contra los felinos.

\- Cógelo, ¿ sabes usarlas?- la hembra negó.

\- era una voluntaria de enfermería, solo sé primeros auxilios.

\- Bueno en ese caso deberás entrenar hasta saber usarlas, y la caperuza…. Bueno es para que la lleves dentro de nuestro territorio, así te podremos identificar, y evitar atacarte al confundirte con el enemigo.- la hembra cogió los objetos y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bienvenida a casa, criada.- dijo Parker con una mirada inquietante.

(AVIARIO 8:00 A.M)

Los rayos de sol naranjas entraban por los cristales del aviario, a esas horas la patrulla de exploración que debía marcharse esa mañana ya sobrevolaba la valla del recinto y Nico les veía marcharse desde la ventana abierta del consultorio principal del edificio, mientras dejaba que el viento fresco le acariciase gentilmente el rostro y meditaba tranquilo. Echó la vista hacia el jardín de abajo, un grupo de enfermeras estaba en el patio de entrenamientos, ahora vacío, jugando con los polluelos que estaban en el aviario, era curioso, Nico no recordó haber visto nunca a un polluelo dentro del aviario.

\- ¿interesante?- dijo Ziel tras él.

\- Pensé que no había niños aquí.

\- En la planta baja está el orfanato, ahí trabajan muchas de las enfermeras. De vez en cuando me gusta revisar que todo esté bien¿ te apetece echar un vistazo? A los pequeños siempre les hace ilusión ver a alguien de resto de los grupos de la resistencia, en especial a los capitanes.- dijo con un tono de orgullo, Nico rió sarcásticamente.

-De acuerdo.- dijo para emprender el corto vuelo hasta el jardín , unos metros más abajo se posaron el en césped fresco y limpio y Ziel giró su cabeza en busca de alguien.

\- ¡MARGARET!- dijo a una hembra de azulejo norteamericano que era la jefa de enfermería. La hembra les hizo una señal para que se acercasen.- Buenos días capitán. ¿ no has ido con los reclutas de hoy?

\- No era mi grupo de exploración el que salía, era el de mi compañero, Gleen.- dijo sin darle mucha importancia a quien acababa de nombrar.

\- ¿ necesitabas algo?- preguntó la hembra preocupada.

\- No, solo quería echar un vistazo para asegurarme de que los pequeños están bien y por si podíamos ayudar en algo.

\- No es necesario, tenemos personal de sobra en el área del orfanato, pero podríais hacer una visita, a los niños les encantará veros. Hay algunos más dentro ¿ podéis vigilar a estos en lo que yo les busco?- ambos asintieron, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba el grupo de niños.

\- Mirad es el capitán Ziel.- dijo la voz de uno de los pequeños, haciendo que el resto se girase. Las crías eran de varias especies, había dos guacamayos rojos; dos gemelas de loros verdes;tres colibríes; cuatro aves azules de pequeño tamaño; un guacamayo amarillo; dos loros anaranjados y una pequeña hembra de tucán, a la que Nico reconoció enseguida, era Nathalie, una de las hijas de Rafael, y la única que quedaba con vida. Ellos fueron unos de los primeros padres en perder a su familia, y a los primeros que los gatos atacaron durante años, hasta que solo les quedó ella. En aquel entonces ella era un huevo aún, pero no podían arriesgarse a esperar a que eclosionara, y un día, protegidos por Blu, Perla y otro guacamayo rojo la llevaron hasta aquí. Los humanos metieron el huevo en una incubadora hasta que ella rompió el cascarón, desde entonces ella vivía en el aviario y nunca había visto a sus padres, cuando Nico ingresó en la resistencia recordó que ellos volverían cuando el conflicto se resolviese, o en su defecto, cuando ella cumpliese una mayoría de edad suficiente como para defenderse sola, pero habían pasado años y ellos no habían podido volver a por ella. Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un pequeño gorrión de tonos marrones se había caído cerca de sus patas y se había golpeado con ellas, tenía escasas plumas y aún le costaba volar, así que dedujo que debía de ser un bebé, de sus pequeños ojos negros empezaron a brotar lágrimas por el golpe contra el suelo y Nico lo cogió con sus alas y lo arrulló contra su pecho para que se calmase, el bebé dejó de llorar rápidamente y se abrazó a su cuello, seguidamente, el canario empezó a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que el pequeño emitiera una leve risa y balbuceó algo incomprensible para él.

\- se te dan muy bien los niños ¿no?.- Dijo el capitán tras él mirando al bebé que tenía en brazos sobre su hombro.

\- Tuve que hacer de niñera unas cuantas veces a algunos amigos. Y de joven cuidaba a mi hermana pequeña…. – Nico dejó de hablar al ver que las pequeñas alas de la cría se abrazaban a su pico sin dejar de soltarlo, el bebé dio un bostezo.

\- Podríamos llevarlo a dormir.- Sugirió el pájaro negro detrás de Nico.- Le preguntaré a Nathalie donde duerme.-

Ziel se marchó y volvió unos minutos después hasta Nico para guiarlo hasta la guardería del orfanato. Al llegar todo parecía tranquilo y triste, había camas vacías y otras en las que solo había niños graves o con algunas heridas importantes. Ziel le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hasta uno de los pequeños nidos que había en una de las mesas, cogió la pata izquierda del bebé y leyó la pulsera que llevaba en ella un número.

– Es aquí.- Dijo al comprobar que el número de la pulsera era el 727, el mismo que había escrito en esa cama improvisada. Nico se agachó y lo dejó en su cuna, viéndolo dormir tranquilamente.

\- Ziel…- preguntó Nico temiendo conseguir una respuesta.- ¿qué significan los números, los de las pulseras?

\- El puesto que ocupan en la lista de huérfanos del aviario.

\- Pensé que habría más en una ciudad tan grande como esta.- comentó. Ziel suspiró poniendo un brazo en el hombro de su compañero.

\- No podemos salvar a todos los que llegan en graves condiciones,…. si es que al entrar aquí aún siguen con vida… Tendría que haber al menos otros cuatrocientos polluelos desde bebés hasta jóvenes adolescentes en el aviario, pero los gatos fueron más rápidos, ellos no le tienen respeto a nada…

\- Hablando de gatos….¿dónde está Anastasia?

\- En el patio trasero, vigilada por cuatro guardias interiores, ven…-

Ziel alzó el vuelo saliendo de la ventana hasta una zona de sombra alejada del resto del edificio, en él, Anastasia estaba tumbada sobre la hierba a la sombra de uno de los árboles del recinto. Ziel miró a los cuatro guardias que había en las esquinas de aquel limitado rincón y se acercaron a la felina.

-¡ Nico!- dijo la hembra sonriente y levantándose del suelo para acercarse al pequeño pájaro, se detuvo cuando la cadena que rodeaba su cuello llegó a su límite y se volvió a tumbar en la húmeda hierba.

Nico se acercó hasta acabar entre sus dos patas delanteras, que descansaban sobre el césped, con la mirada de la felina sobre él.

\- ¿ qué tal estás?- preguntó la gata feliz.

\- Bien, no me puedo quejar.¿ y tú?- La gata se encogió de hombros.

\- No puedo quejarme, tengo agua, pescado como comida, y de momento ningún de los guardias que me vigila me ha disparado hojas metálicas, he colaborado con lo superiores y dado información a Zack y al resto de los líderes de la resistencia, pero supongo que Ziel no te habrá dicho quería preocuparte.

\- ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- puede que me apartaran cuando los líderes hablaban en privado porque creyesen que soy una espía, pero el oído de los gatos es bastante bueno.- Nico emitió una leve risa.- escucha Nico, esto se vuelve cada vez más complicado, pero creo que pronto todo esto se detendrá, conmigo de vuestra parte tenéis garantía de conocer las rutinas y planes de ataque del clan de Parker, pero no creo que debáis tardar mucho en atacar, Parker podría cambiar sus estrategias ¿ entiendes?- El canario sintió con la cabeza.- Ahora vete, no te dejarán hablar conmigo más tiempo.- Nico se despidió y se marchó junto a Ziel.

\- ¿ te ha dicho lo de la reunión?- preguntó el capitán en voz baja. Nico asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, porque voy a necesitar tu ayuda para algo.- Nico y Ziel volaron hasta un lugar más tranquilo, en el tejado más alto del edificio para hablar en privado.- Sé que Parker quiere capturarme, sabe que sin mí el resto de dirigentes de los diferentes cuerpos se arriesgaran a rescatarme y podrían caer en una trampa, pero Anastasia no sabe más, Parker quiere acabar con la resistencia desde arriba, por eso necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- ¿cuál?- preguntó Nico.

\- Eres a quién mejor he enseñado, un soldado de primera categoría, y he dado la orden de que en caso de que me ocurriese algo y no pudiera volver, tú ocupases mi puesto, como capitán.- Nico abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Ziel… pero….yo no sé hacerlo…. No soy un líder como tú….. –

pero tienes valor, quien si no hubiese sobrevivido en cautiverio en el territorio de los felinos.

\- Sabes que me querían vivo para atraerte a ti, de no ser por eso, ya estaría muerto.

\- Pero estás vivo, y eso es lo único que me importa.- dijo colocando el rostro de Nico frente al suyo para mirarlo una vez más a sus ojos llenos de vida que le daban esperanza. Nico sintió que estaban a punto de besarse, pero alguien los alertó desde fuera.

\- ¡ CAPITÁN!- dijo un colibrí alterado por la situación.

\- ¿ qué ocurre?

\- Es el equipo de exploración de esta mañana, vienen volando hacia aquí, apenas quedan la mitad de los soldados de ese grupo y gritan que una colonia de gatos viene directa hacia aquí.-

Ziel se elevó en el aire acercándose a la muralla que limitaba la reserva, viendo que un grupo de felinos de dirigía a la entrada del recinto.

\- Parece que en nuestro día de descanso no vamos a descansar de verdad.- dijo Ziel un poco molesto.- Vamos a por nuestros equipos de combate, a esa velocidad no tardarán mucho en llegar hasta aquí, no debemos dejar que entren.-

 **N/A LLEGADOS A ESTE PUNTO DEBO INFORMAROS DE QUE ESTE FIC ESTÁ LLEGANDO A SU FIN, AÚN QUEDAN UNOS CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES TANTO LOS QUE LEEIS EL FIC AHORA,COMO QUIEN PUEDA DESCUBRIRLO EN UN FUTURO. SIEMPRE ME ENCANTARÁ LEER VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS LEYENDO LO QUE QUEDA DE ESTE FANFIC. SALUDOS Y PASADLO BIEN.**


	12. Traición

Todos los plumíferos de defensa que vigilaban la muralla que rodeaba la reserva miraban atónitos como los gatos se veían indiferentes ante los ataques del cuerpo de combate interior, dirigido por Zack, al llegar a la entrada del edificio se detuvieron.

\- ¡ZIEL!- gritó Parker desde afuera en un grito que resonó en toda la reserva.- Sal aquí y lucha como un hombre, si no quieres que mis soldados acaben con el único lugar seguro para las aves que queda en Rio.

\- Desde la ventana de la sala central, Ziel y Nico miraban al exterior con sus armaduras puestas.

\- ¿estás armas serán suficientes? Parker se ha traído a todo su clan.- Preguntó Nico.

\- Para ti sí, a ellos no les interesa realmente atraparte, les interesa capturarme a mí con vida.- Ziel salió velozmente de la habitación hasta la parte superior de la muralla de cemento del recinto.

\- Vamos pajarraco sal,- seguía diciendo Parker mientras el canario se acercaba.- acaba con esto cuanto antes.

\- No esperes más gato inmundo.- Todos giraron su cabeza al este de la entrada donde Ziel se había posicionado, estaba fuera del recinto, apoyado en el suelo de pie frente a su enemigo.

\- Por fin solos.- Sonrió Parker Mirando al pequeño pájaro que tenía frente a él.

\- Inténtalo, bola mugrienta con patas.- insultó Ziel.

Con un gesto rápido lanzó tres de sus cuchillas al rostro de Parker, dos se le clavaron cerca del ojo derecho, pero no le disminuyó la visión, y la tercera en la mandíbula superior, Parker emitió un bufido de dolor y dio la orden a los felinos.

\- matadlos, ¡entrad y matadlos a todos!¡ pero recordad que Ziel es mío!- Nico y Ziel empezaron a volar lejos de la reserva, debían alejarlos de allí antes de que las cosas fuesen a peor, pero solo algunos de ellos los siguieron junto a Parker, el resto empezaron a buscar formas de trepar por los muros que protegían la reserva.

Nico y Ziel volaban a gran velocidad por la calles en dirección a la selva, no podían dejar que muriesen civiles que se encontraban por las calles. Los siameses empezaron a seguirlos a ambos junto a Parker, eran tres contra dos.

\- Roy, Rose, separadlos, pero a Ziel no le matéis, con Nico haced lo que os plazca, pero al de plumas negras dejadle ileso, es mío.-

Los siameses se separaron de Ziel hacia la derecha siguiendo a Nico y Parker siguió a Ziel en línea recta hacia la selva.

(ZIEL , BARRIO NOCTURNO 8: 30)

Media hora, ese era el tiempo que Parker lo había estado persiguiendo Parker por la ciudad, pero nada servía, callejones sin salida, rotondas, cruces de caminos, no podía escapar. Se estaban acercando al club donde había estado con Nico la otra noche, en esa zona había bastantes locales, pero en esos momentos no habría muchas aves dentro, ese tipo de bares solo abren por las noches, sintió un manotazo que lo envió hasta la entrada de uno de esos locales, se golpeó con la barra de bebidas que tenía dentro y acabó dentro del mostrador agachado tras chocar contra un espejo que se hizo añicos, pero a él no parecía haberle provocado ninguna herida, en ese momento notó que el local estaba vacío.

\- ¡ Capitán! Ziel.- dijo Charlie, el colibrí que lo había atendido la noche que llevó a Nico a ese local.

\- ¡AGÁCHATE!- dijo Ziel agarrándolo del hombro y tirándolo al suelo de la improvisada trinchera.

No se oía nada, Ziel colocó un trozo de cristal reflectante en una balda que sostenía pequeños frascos con licores, ese espejo le permitía ver el exterior de la entrada del bar, y le permitía ver las afiladas paras delanteras de Parker frente a ella: Charlie estuvo a punto de gritar, pero el capitán le tapó el pico y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para calmarlo y que estuviera callado; después lo soltó y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar; cristales rotos, palitos y una goma elástica, podría hacer un arco con eso. Por fin le servían de algo las clases de elaboración de armas que había enseñado a sus reclutas. Cogió un palo corto con forma de C, fuerte pero flexible; con uno de los cristales rompió la goma elástica para atarla a ambos extremos de la ramita y después cogió un cristal triangular como flecha; cogió también otra goma elástica que consiguió colocar en la barra a modo de tirachinas con otra rama clavada en una de las aberturas de la madera de la barra desgastada.

\- Vamos pajarraco, sal.- Ziel colocó el cristal en el tirachinas, mirando atentamente el reflejo de Parker en lo que quedaba del espejo.

\- " Vamos pedazo de mierda con patas, date la vuelta".- pensó.

Cuando Parker finalmente se giró mirando de frente en el reflejo del espejo Ziel soltó la cuerda tensada y el proyectil salió disparado, bingo, le había disparado en la mejilla, muy cerca del ojo izquierdo; Parker se retorció y se retiró unos pasos de la entrada del local, lo suficiente para dejar salir al canario en una oportunidad de escapar mientras se arrancaba el trozo de espejo de la cara.

\- ¡ AQUIL BOLA DE PELO INÚTIL!- le gritó fuera del local sobre unas cajas de frutas. Parker, con el rostro ensangrentado se giró hacia Ziel, quien voló alejándolo del local caminando hacia la selva. En el interior del local Charlie miró el destrozado local que tendría que reparar de nuevo, soltando un suspiro de molestia.

Ziel siguió volando por las calles de Río, escapando de su perseguidor y buscando a su compañero. Los dos siameses lo perseguían, si lo atrapaban no duraría mucho.

\- ¡NICO!- llamó a su compañero mientras huía de Parker, pero a esa altura nunca lo vería, debía alzar más el vuelo, lo suficiente como para quedarse quieto en una zona y que su enemigo no pudiera saltar hacia él desde algún tejado. En un gesto rápido se elevó lo más alto posible hasta tener una visión panorámica de la zona.- ¡ NICO!- lo llamó desesperado, no lo veía por ninguna parte, si los siameses le habían hecho daño…. Escuchó que lo llamaban cerca de allí, desesperado empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta encontrar a lo lejos una bolita amarilla volando, tenía que ser él. Voló hasta él bajo la atenta mirada de Parker desde el suelo, que iba siguiéndolo.

\- ¿y Parker?- preguntó Nico a su superior.

\- Detrás de mí.- explicó capitán le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera hasta la zona de árboles donde iniciaba la zona de selva hasta posarse en una de las ramas más altas del primer árbol que encontraron.- escucha tenemos que alejarlo de la ciudad para que los civiles no corran peligro, los gatos le seguirán a él y se marcharán de la reserva.

\- ¡Pretendes que nos metamos en la selva!¡ es su territorio! Lo conocen mejor que nadie.

\- Dijiste que querías vengarte de quien mató a tu hermana para evitar que ocurriese, pues ella está allí, y si además acabamos con el clan completo esto podría terminar de una vez por todas, pero necesitamos ayuda, vuelve al aviario y pide a los superiores de defensa y combate interior que vengan hacia aquí.

\- ¿tú qué harás?.- preguntó Nico preocupado.

\- LUCHAR.- dijo con tono de orgullo.- Ahora vete, no duraré solo mucho tiempo en esta zona si Parker ha pedido mi cabeza.- Antes de dejarlo marchar Ziel tiró de su ala haciendo que chocase su rostro con su pecho y robándole un beso, metiendo su lengua hasta la garganta de su amante.- Haz esto, y te recompensaré de forma que lo que ya hemos hecho parezcan simples cosquillas.

\- Nico se separó y asintió firmemente alzando el vuelo hacia la reserva mientras Ziel se encaminaba en dirección contraria.

(AVIARIO 9:00)

Nico voló lo más rápido que pudo, el corazón le palpitaba fuerte mente de forma que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría dentro de su pecho. Llegó al aviario en un tiempo récord para un pájaro tan pequeño.

\- ¡NICO!- dijo alguien cerca de él.

\- Perla deprisa necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿qué pasa?

\- Es Ziel, está en territorio enemigo y me ha dado unas órdenes concisas.

\- ¿qué ordenes?- dijo Zack tras él.

\- Pide que vosotros acudáis con las tropas a territorio enemigo.- Zack miró al canario con enfado y sorpresa, era muy arriesgado, pero no pensaba que Nico estuviese mintiendo.- De acuerdo. Perla prepara un grupo de exploración y pide que venga personal médico con conocimientos de combate. Iremos los superiores de todos los cuerpos, excepto enfermería.–

La hembra asintió y en pocos minutos estaba de camino a la antigua fábrica a donde Parker había guiado a Ziel. Junto a él iban Zack, Perla, Margaret y cinco miembros del grupo de exploración armados. Ya les faltaba poco para llegar cuando empezaron a desconfiar, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado, pero cuando la vegetación empezó a disminuir a la vez que se acercaban más al edificio, pudieron ver a los soldados mirándolos fijamente, sin moverse, sin hacer nada; un gato negro empezó a seguirlos hasta llegar a la entrada de la fábrica y se metió dentro. Los tres se posaron en el suelo con miles de ojos de los gatos mirándoles fijamente, dese el suelo, y las ramas de los árboles.

\- ¿ por qué no atacan?- preguntó Perla asustada. La puerta principal crujió desde adentro, Parker salió a recibirlos.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya….. mira quién ha venido a hacernos una visita.- Los tres se pusieron en posición defensiva.- Tranquilos, no quiero haceros nada. He pedido que vengáis para…. Hacer negocio.- se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguieran al interior.

Las aves entraron escoltados por cinco gatos de la guardia, que tenían collares negros hasta el interior. En medio de la fábrica, colocada en el suelo había una jaula con un pájaro negro dentro y que estaba malherido.

\- ¡ Ziel!- dijo Nico tratando de acercarse, pero Crystal apareció de repente negando con su cabeza y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina con el único ojo que le quedaba en el rostro

\- Nahahah…. No querrás que le haga lo mismo que a tu hermana ¿cierto?- Nico quiso abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Perla lo sujetó.

\- Por favor Crystal, se buena con nuestros invitados.- dijo la voz de Parker, que reapareció entre las sombras.

\- ¿ qué quieres?¿ por qué nos has hecho venir?- dijo Perla en un grito de enfado.

\- Negocios….. nada más.- Parker saltó hasta el techo de la jaula donde Ziel estaba, casi inconsciente por la heridas que Parker le había provocado con sus garras, una en su ala derecha; otra en su pata derecha; y dos en su pecho que lo atravesaban en diagonal. – Este es el trato, vosotros os rendís, y yo dejo libre a Ziel y prometo no atacar a nadie que pertenezca al personal sanitario de vuestra insignificante e inútil resistencia.

\- Por eso no has pedido que viniese Margaret.- Dedujo Zack.

\- Bueno, ¿ qué dicen?

\- Estaban en la que sería la decisión más importante en esta guerra, desarmar su resistencia, o arriesgarse a salir sin vida de este enfrentamiento.

\- ¿ quién te ha dicho que nosotros no tenemos otra opción?- dijo Zack amenazante.

\- ¿ cuál?, ¿el pequeño grupo de exploración que habéis traído?- Parker se rió y dio una señal.

Los cinco gatos que les habían recibido tenían ahora a los cinco pájaros que les habían escoltado; dos eran del grupo de exploración, y los otros tres, del equipo de defensa , agarrados por el pescuezo con las mandíbulas clavadas en su cuello y derramando su sangre en el suelo

\- No duraron mucho. Una pena.- comentó el felino marrón.

\- iros.- dijo de repente Ziel dentro de su jaula.- Marcharos sin mí.- Parker abrió los ojos, viendo la expresión de sorpresa de Nico, la mirada de confusión de Perla, y el gesto de ira de Zack.

\- ¡ no nos iremos sin ti!- dijo Nico.

\- ¡ CÁLLATE!- le gritó Zack al canario que estaba a su lado. Algo lo golpeó por detrás y lo tiró al suelo, una canaria albina, que apretaba su cuello contra el suelo.

\- ¡Liri!- dijo Perla al reconocerla.

Llevaba un collar como el del grupo de caza de los gatos, una caperuza del mismo color y las mismas armas en las alas que llevaban los miembros del grupo de exploración

.- Les presento a mi criada asesina, el primer ave que traiciona a todos pájaros de río, al igual que una de los nuestros nos traicionó a nosotros al unirse a ustedes.

\- ¡TRAIDORA DE MIERDA!- le gritó Nico- ¿por qué?- la preguntó mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos castaños.

\- Tú sabes por qué, puto maricón, hijo de puta.- Nico se detuvo, Zack solo les miró curioso y Perla se asombró de lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Nico…..- intentó decirle.

\- Sí vale, soy gay ¿ tienes algún problema con eso?- confesó finalmente el canario derrumbándose en el suelo y comenzando a llorar. Zack miró como Perla se agachaba junto al canario para tranquilizarlo.

\- Pero no comprendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el secuestro de Ziel?- Dijo Perla.

\- Mucho.- respondió Zack golpeando a Perla en el cuello y lanzándola hacia las patas de Crystal, las cuales la aplastaron contra el suelo hasta que la lanzó contra una jaula, se bajó del techo de la jaula de Ziel y encerró a la guacamaya azul en la jaula contra la que la había lanzado.

\- Alguien que no comparte la aceptación de su relación.- continuó Parker.- Nos dio un soplo de la primera exploración en la que Nico y Ziel participaron juntos, prometió que se rendirían a cambio de que tú.- Señaló a Nico con su pata.- No volvieras a su lado nunca más.- Solo él y Zack quedaban libres.

\- ¿ quién?- dijo Nico furioso.

\- Alguien que os vio…..- contestó Parker esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

\- Liri….- dijo Nico con odio en sus palabras.

\- Lo siento Nico….- se acercó a él para darle una patada en la nariz, provocando que sangrara. Nico cayó al suelo y notó cómo una cuchilla se clavaba en su cadera, y otra en su hombro izquierdo. Eran dos de las cuchillas del armamento oficial de los equipos de exploración y defensa.- Pero si no eras mío, tampoco de Ziel….-

Nico estaba a punto de gritarla todos los insultos que se le ocurrían por mente pero las palabras de Parker lo hicieron frenarse.

\- No fue Liri…. Lo ocurrido con ella fue posterior a quien nos dijo lo de tu relación con Ziel…. Alguien que quiere llegar más lejos en la resistencia.- Los ojos de Parker se pararon en soltó una leve risa ó sobre el canario y lo agarró con sus mandíbulas, con sus garras abrió levemente la jaula de Ziel y empujó a Nico adentro- Os dejo para que habléis, no quiero perderme la matanza en el aviario….

\- Parker saltó a una estantería y de ahí a una de las ventanas rectangulares en una de las paredes y despareció tras el muro. Ya solo quedaban Zack y Liri fuera de las jaulas, y Zack no tenía pinta de querer ayudarles a escapar.

\- ¿ por qué Zack?- dijo Ziel llorando agarrándose a los barrotes de la jaula.- ¿ por qué me has hecho esto?.

\- La culpa es tuya.- le espetó.- si nunca le hubieras dado la oportunidad de unirse a la resistencia todos contentos, tú tendrías tu puesto de capitán; ninguno de vosotros estaría aquí ahora mismo y yo tendría tu puesto en pocos días tras tu renuncia por el dolor de haber perdido a tu pareja anterior.- Dijo Zack de forma ofensiva.- pero no…. Tenías que volver a por este inútil, Parker quería asesinarte directamente, y yo, yo que te entrené como el mejor soldado de tu promoción, que te había dado todas las ventajas en tu carrera militar para asegurarme de que llegases a algo en tu vida, le convencí de que bastaba con matar a Nico para que huyeses y no volvieses más, pero tuviste que regresar a por él por…..amor- escupió furioso.- No tengo otra opción que el plan B. Ahora tras un heroico combate en el que, lamentablemente, todos perderéis la vida yo regresaré al aviario para anunciar la situación, el siguiente después del capitán soy yo y tu fallecimiento me nombrará automáticamente el jefe absoluto de la resistencia, y entonces me aseguraré de que nadie como vosotros sobreviva a los felinos.

\- Homófobo de mierda.- soltó Nico.- ¿qué problema tenéis con eso?¿ por eso le dijiste a Ziel que ocultase cómo es?¿ por lo que pensarían los demás?¿ y qué harás cuando todas las aves homosexuales mueran?¿ a quién dejarás que devores esos monstruos con los que te has aliado?-

los gritos del canario se oían por todo el edificio y por un momento Ziel pensó que sus cuerdas vocales cederían a la presión. Nico alcanzó una piedra del suelo y se la tiró a Zack con todas sus fuerzas dándole en la mejilla, el pájaro más grande solo le miró por última vez antes de desaparecer por donde Parker se había marchado. Ahora solo estaba Liri, en el medio de las jaulas, con el nuevo uniforme de combate que simbolizaba su traición, antes de emprender el mismo vuelo que el coronel. Ahora los prisioneros estaban completamente solos.

\- ¿ Y ahora qué?- preguntó Perla.

\- Se acabó.- dijo Ziel.- Ahora solo podemos preocuparnos de sobrevivir ahí fuera, si es que conseguimos salir.- Ziel emitió un gemido de dolor, leve pero intenso.

\- Déjame ver.- pidió Nico apartando las alas negras de su compañero, que estaban manchadas de sangre. Miró cuidadosamente la herida, no era muy profunda, pero eran unos arañazos muy grandes que sangraban bastante.- Mierda….- dijo Nico intentando mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo para frenar la hemorragia, arrancó un trozo de las telas que tapaban las cajas del almacén y que estaba a su alcance y empezó a empujarla contra el costado de Ziel.

Rompió la venda improvisada en dos trozos bastante grandes, uno de ellos lo doblo en forma de gasa y lo presionó contra la herida para después envolverlo con la otra tela alrededor de su pecho como vendaje y después la ató uniendo los dos extremos.

– Creo que con esto bastará.

\- Gracias….-dijo Ziel dulcemente a Nico en un tono que él nunca había escuchado antes de tumbarse junto a él.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Nico impotente.

\- No sé, de momento estamos solos aquí dentro, pero hay guardias ahí fuera para asegurarse de que no podamos salir aunque nos escapemos de la jaula.- Nico lo miró con amor.

\- Podríamos tener una última cita, antes de que nos maten…..- Ziel se giró a su compañero que le sonreía tímidamente.- Siempre y cuando, estés de acuerdo…..


	13. Conflicto final

Ziel no podía creer lo que su compañero le proponía.- ¿Aquí?¿ ahora?- preguntó observando el lugar en donde se encontraban

-No hay nadie aquí dentro, se han ido todos a atacar el aviario, eso es lo que me dijo Anastasia. Estamos solos.- Ziel volvió a revisar con una mirada la zona, no había nadie.

\- Nico, no puedo, no estoy en condiciones de nada ahora mismo, entiéndelo.-

Nico asintió con la cabeza y se recostó a su lado abrazándolo cuidadosamente para no hacerle daño ambos empezaron a besarse, Ziel movió con cuidado sus alas para acariciar el rostro de Nico y él hizo lo mismo, empezaron a juntar sus cuerpos por la cintura acariciándose las patas mutuamente, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus picos entrelazándose como dos serpientes peleando una por el dominio de la otra mientras su saliva se juntaba en un solo fluido que se escurría por la comisura de sus picos.

– Ponte abajo.- Pidió Ziel amablemente a Nico, quien se las ingenió para ayudar a su compañero a colocarse de forma que no sintiera mucho dolor dejó que el canario negro se introdujera de nuevo en su interior, esta vez ya estaba acostumbrado a sus medidas y no le costó adaptarse a su generoso tamaño, apoyando sus dos alas con cuidado en el suelo de la jaula evitando hacerse más daño empezó a mover rítmicamente sus caderas contra el interior de su compañero. Lentamente fue aumentando el ritmo Nico empezó a gemir rápidamente y con mucha fuerza, haciendo que sus gemidos se amplificaran por el eco que había en aquel espacio. Pero a ninguno le importaba ya que les escucharan, les daba igual, ya nada les importaba salvo el uno al otro, Nico sentía cada vez más presión en su interior notando cada centímetro de Ziel entrando y saliendo de su húmedo cuerpo, cada vez más fuerte y profundo, se estaba humedeciendo rápidamente, Ziel no tardó mucho en acabar en el interior de su compañero, que estaba cansado y sudoroso con las caderas doloridas por la posición en la que había estado.

\- Siento no haber podido aguantar más. Pero con mis heridas no puedo estar así mucho tiempo.- Nico negó con la cabeza Ziel se desplazó con cuidado quitándose de encima de su compañero y posicionándose de nuevo a su lado para recibir un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien eh?.- dijo Perla desde su jaula.

\- Mierda….- soltó Ziel.- no nos habíamos acordado de que estabais allí.

\- Bueno Liri se marchó a fuera antes de que comenzarais a plantearos lo de hacerlo en la jaula, me hubiese ido con ella si supiera abrir las jaulas de este modelo de cerrojo pero, son más avanzados de lo que parece.-

Nico se acercó a la cerradura que tenía su jaula, a parte de la barra del cerrojo de la puerta, Parker también le había puesto un candado de un modelo bastante simple.

\- Creo que podríamos abrir esto,.- mencionó Nico.

\- ¿estás de coña?- preguntó Ziel.

\- No, solo necesitaría una especie de clip, algo de alambre.- Ziel empezó a buscar con la mirada algo cerca de la jaula, a lo lejos había un trozo de alambre metálico.

\- Nico.- le avisó señalando con la mirada el objeto, Nico se acercó hacia la zona de la jaula más cercana al objeto y estiró su ala lo máximo que pudo.

\- ¡SÍ!- dijo finalmente al conseguir coger el instrumento. Se acercó al candado de la jaula y empezó a forzarlo hasta oír un clic, estaba abierta.- Vale voy a abrir a Perla y nos marcharemos.-

Nico se acercó a la jaula y abrió la cerradura, Perla salió rápidamente de la jaula.

\- miraré por las ventanas.- Dijo la hembra viendo fuera del edificio para asegurarse de que tenían el camino despejado.- Hay dos gatos por esta zona, podemos salir por una de las ventanas de esta pared.

\- Pero yo no puedo volar correctamente, apenas podré mantenerme en vuelo dos minutos.- dijo Nico.- Te llevaré en mis garras hasta el aviario, allí te curarán de nuevo y a Ziel también.- Nico asintió.

\- Deberías llevarnos a ambos, no creo que ninguno esté en condiciones de volar por su cuenta.- Dijo Nico inquieto por el estado de su compañero.

\- De acuerdo, he visto una ventana abierta en esta pared, yo puedo llevaros al aviario en poco tiempo, pero hay que darse prisa.- Perla cogió con cada garra a uno de sus compañeros, que se agarraron fuertemente a sus extremidades, cuando estaba a punto de salir uno de los gatos que se había quedado haciendo guardia entró en la sala, viendo como se escapaban

.- ¡NO!- dijo el felino desde la puerta. Nico reconoció esa voz.

\- ¡Crystal!- La llamó furioso.- Ven a por mí.- Perla despegó tras sus palabras camino a la reserva.

Desde el aire y durante todo el camino vieron como Crystal los perseguía sin descanso, al llegar al aviario Perla disminuyó la altura del vuelo para llamar la atención de los guardias de combate interior.

\- ¡ PERLA!- gritaron los compañeros a los que instruía.

\- Coronel mire…..- dijo uno de los soldados.- Es la superior, y parece que trae a Ziel y a Nico.- Zack frunció el ceño al oír sus nombres.

Tendrían que estar muertos ambos. Zack bajó rápidamente hacia la calle junto a dos guardias interiores, guacamayos rojos.

\- Rápido llevadlos a dentro están muy graves.- Dijo Perla. Pero al ver al ver al coronel junto al resto de dirigentes no pudo evitar gritar.- ¡ DETENEDLO!¡ ES UN TRAIDOR!- dijo señalando a la cotorra que tenía enfrente.

Perla se lanzó contra él y lo derribo en el suelo de la calle empezaron a pelear y Perla estuvo a punto de matarlo de no ser porque dos guacamayos del equipo de combate interior les separaron.

\- ¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntó uno de ellos, que había sido asignado como cabecilla de la defensa en el caso de que Perla no regresase.

\- EL CORONEL ZACK NOS HA TRAICIONADO A TODOS, NOS HA VENDIDO A LOS GATOS.- Gritó a toda la resistencia que se encontraba asomada por los muros.- AL IGUAL QUE LIRI DEL GRUPO DE ENFERMERÍA.

\- La superior de enfermería se acercó a Perla.- ¿ por qué?¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?- Dijo Janette, encargada de dirigir el servicio de enfermería.

\- Porque ha sido ella la que nos ha encerrado junto a Parker.

\- ¿ dónde está ahora?- dijo Anastasia acercándose debido a que estaba escuchando la conversación desde la distancia.

\- Parker y su ejército vienes hacia aquí, debemos proteger el aviario quieren asaltarlo y matar a todos los miembros de la resistencia.

\- Las aves que los sujetaron soltaron a Perla quien dio la orden de encerrar a Zack en una jaula, pero al oírlo este se escapó en dirección a los gatos que ya se veían claramente en la poca distancia que los separaban.

\- ¡RÁPIDO QUE TODOS LOS EFECTIVOS SE PONGAN EN POSICIÓN DEFENSIVA ES UNA ORDEN!- gritó Perla a todos los que se encontraban en la reserva, ellos obedecieron, toda la muralla estaba repleta de aves de diferentes tamaños, su mayoría guacamayos, con las armas defensivas de metal en su alas en posición de lanzamiento. Parker no tardó mucho en llegar junto a sus secuaces, Crystal entre ellos. No tardaron mucho en llegar, quedándose a las puertas del aviario junto a Zack.

\- ¿ dónde está?- dijo Parker furioso a Zack.

\- Dentro, en la clínica. – Las aves que escucharon la confesión del coronel empezaron a acusarlo de traidor, pero él hizo caso omiso, la resistencia estaba en shock, uno de sus dirigentes estaba gravemente herido por culpa de la traición de otro superior.

Parker se acercó al muro de hormigón y empezó a lanzarse contra él para intentar entrar, las aves de esa zona se alejaron, viendo como de forma leve pero notable, las garras de Parker dejaban ralladuras en la estructura, pero el muro era demasiado alto, no podría saltarlo así. Las aves miraron atónitas como retrocedía por las calles antes de desaparecer.

\- "No puede acabar así…."- pensó Nico.

Pasaron dos minutos en los que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, hasta que escucharon unos gritos en la zona oeste del aviario y ver después como varios felinos aparecían saliendo de sus escondites en las alturas de las casa saltando sobre el muro y atravesándolo hacia dentro.

-¡ MIERDA!- dijo Perla.- ¡ CÓDIGO ROJO!¡CÓDIGO ROJO!- gritó a los pájaros que se encontraban dentro.

El personal sanitario llevó a las crías dentro del edificio junto a los heridos y se agruparon en la sala principal, El equipo de defensa se metió en el aviario mientras que el de combate interno se quedaba vigilando la zona exterior para evitar más entradas. En poco tiempo, el aviario estaba rodeado, todos los felinos de Río estaban allí.Unos pocos habían superado el muro y habían podido entrar causando el caos entre la población. Parker se acercó a Perla, quien estaba frente a él dispuesta a luchar hasta el final. Del otro lado del muro salió Anastasia en defensa de la hembra.

\- Vaya….. Cuanto tiempo traidora….- dijo Parker mirándola con odio.

\- No vas a pasar el muro Parker, no le harás daño a nadie nunca más. No te lo permitiré.- Amenazó Anastasia.

\- Oh, Annie, Annie….. ¿tú no aprendes verdad?- Parker la golpeó en la cara con sus garras derribándola en el suelo, tres rayas de sangre aparecieron en su rostro derramando sangre.- Por eso perdiste a tu igual que tu madre.- Parker la tiró al suelo y se puso encima de ella con sus garras en el cuello.- Y ambas tendréis el mismo destino.-

Se acabó, no pudo controlar más su ira. Anastasia mordió a Parker en su pata delantera derecha y al disminuir su agarre sobre su cuerpo y lo lanzó contra el muro; ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, apoyados en sus patas traseras y agarrado los hombros de su oponente con las delanteras; Parker la mordió en la frente y ella le devolvió el gesto clavándole sus dientes en el cuello, no los hundió demasiado, pero le provocó un espasmo a Parker con el que ella se pudo liberar de las garras del felino; ella aprovechó la situación para saltar sobre él y golpearlo con sus patas en la espalda; lo mordió en la parte posterior de cuello; le araño los hombros y la espalda; Parker hizo un movimiento con su espalda lanzando a un lado a Anastasia que se dañó las costillas con el impacto, ahora apenas se podía mover, se arrastró por el suelo débilmente viendo a Parker listo para atacar. Una cuchilla se interpuso en su camino, se giró furioso solo para ver a Ziel con el pecho vendado de pie el lo alto del muro y a Nico con una pequeña gasa en su ala izquierda.

\- ¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO DEBERÍAIS PODER LUCHAR!- gritó en un rugido de furia asesina.

\- Mientras sigamos vivos lucharemos contra ti.- Dijo Nico mirando a su capitán. Las dos aves bajaron quedando frente a Parker, llevaban sus armas puestas listos para luchar.

\- ¿queréis jugar? Bien…. Juguemos.-

Parker estaba quieto, pensando cuando atacar, al igual que sus oponentes. La sangre caía de su cuerpo sin mucha fluidez dejando una extensa gota de sangre que se expandía por el asfalto, sus ojos dorados miraban a Ziel con sed de venganza, pero su cuerpo se dirigía a Nico. Ziel se dio cuenta de esto, y se lanzó contra Parker, este giró en un rápido movimiento y enganchó a Ziel en sus mandíbulas, el pájaro negro estaba de pie dentro de su boca, sufriendo un horrible dolor por sus heridas mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba mantener sobre su cabeza la mandíbula superior de Parker. Nico lo miró asustado, sus fuerzas no durarían mucho en ese estado…. Si solo pudiese volar... se dio cuenta de que en la armadura de su ala derecha aún quedaban tres cuchillas…. Parker no las habría visto porque si no, estaba seguro de que le habría arrancado el ala con sus dientes; desde su posición había un margen bastante grande para poder clavarle al gato esas cuchillas en su cuello. No lo dudó; apuntó al objetivo y disparó, por un segundo parecía que el mundo se había detenido, Parker disminuyó la fuerza con la que intentaba engullir a Ziel, él lo aprovechó y se lanzó al suelo, pero una de sus patas se quedó atrapada entre ambas mandíbulas, emitió un grito de dolor al sentir como su piel era atravesada de un extremo a otro. Al oírlo gritar, Nico lanzó otra lámina de acero, esta vez al diente superior al que Ziel estaba enganchado. El colmillo se desprendió y con él cayó Ziel desmayado en el suelo, Parker gritó de dolor y Nico no le dejó ni un segundo de asimilación, para volver a clavarle otras cuchilla en el cuello, esta vez, de forma más profunda, una de ellas en el centro de su garganta, haciendo que empezara a escupir sangre, y las segunda le atravesó la tráquea, haciendo que le escupiese una gran cantidad de sangre sobre sus amarillas plumas, antes de tambalearse y caer moribundo al suelo, no tardó mucho en morir debido a que sus pulmones se estaban llenando de sangre.

Nico se dirigió hacia Ziel, que estaba gravemente herido con dos perforaciones en el estómago que sangraban bastante.

\- No…. No….- lloró Nico intentando presionar la herida de su compañero mientras Anastasia lo veía herida, rápidamente una garza la elevó con la ayuda de una manta hacia la clínica para que fuese atendida y otra guacamaya roja tranquilizaba al canario para llevarse al capitán a urgencias. Nico se quedó arrodillado en el suelo llorando.

\- Nico vámonos….- dijo Perla cogiéndolo suavemente con su pico como a una cría indefensa para llevárselo adentro.

Ya en la clínica le habían vendado las heridas y se encontraba mejor, aunque se pasaría unos meses sin volar.

\- ¿ cómo están los demás?- preguntó a Margaret.

\- Algunos han muerto, tres están en urgencias y a dos ya les hemos sanado.

\- ¿ y Ziel?- preguntó.

\- Anestesiado en una placa de metal, le están operando ahora los veterinarios de guardia, se alertaron con el ruido del combate y algunos de los humanos han ahuyentado a los felinos que habían entrado.

\- Margaret.- llamó un loro verde desde la ventana.- Vengo por la fallecida…. Esta…..

\- En el pasillo, no la han movido de allí.

\- ¿ qué ha ocurrido?¿ a quién han atacado?- Margaret negó con la cabeza.

\- Suicidio. Ha sido Liri, consiguió una de las cuchillas de vuestro material de combate y se cortó las venas.

\- ¿ Liri había vuelto?- se preguntó.- ¿Y Anastasia?

\- Fue trasladada a un veterinario, no sé nada más de ella.- Nico se tumbó en la cama que había ocupado desde su llegada a la resistencia y se posicionó para dormir.

Pasaron doce horas, cuando finalmente Ziel fue puesto en una cama al lado de la de Nico, que llevaba una hora despierto esperando impaciente la llegada de Ziel. Nico pudo ver que su estómago estaba envuelto en vendas blancas que tapaban los puntos de la cirugía. A la mañana siguiente,ave negruzca se fue despertando lentamente abriendo poco a poco sus ojos dorados para descubrir a Nico a su lado, eran las diez de la mañana y la luz que atravesaba los cristales iluminaban las plumas de Nico y le iluminaban como si fuese un ángel

-Buenos días….- sonrió Nico al recién se incorporó en la cama viendo a su lado un cuenco de agua y otro de alpiste, cogió el primer cuenco y empezó a beber lentamente hasta dejarlo a la mitad.

\- ¿ qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ziel confundido.

\- Parker ha muerto, los gatos se han rendido y han salido de la ciudad. Los del equipo de exploración no han divisado un solo gato en la ciudad; ni tampoco el resto del cuerpo, es como si nunca hubieran estado aquí.- Nico le preguntó a Ziel-¿ Y Zack?

\- Desterrado por traición junto a los felinos, era eso o pena de muerte.- Nico se detuvo un momento y preguntó.

-¿ Y Crystal?

– Muerta, dijiste que querías vengarte de ella por la muerte de tu hermana y eso hice, algunas aves se encargaron de su sacrificio.- Nico agarró suavemente el ala de Ziel.

\- Se acabó.

 **N/A AÚN QUEDA UN ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, EL EPILOGO, QUE CONCRETARÁ UN POCO MÁS LA SITUACIÓN TRAS EL FIN OFICIAL DE LA GUERRA,**


	14. EPILOGO

(EPÍLOGO)

Han pasado ya tres años de la derrota de los gatos, a quienes casi nunca se les ha vuelto a ver por Río, la población de aves ha aumentado. Perla y Blu habían vuelto a tener crías, esta vez una pareja de hembras casi idénticas a su madre pero con los ojos castaños de Blu; Pedro, tras el fin de la guerra abrió de nuevo el club del Epanema con la ayuda de Nico y Janette, la cardenal que había estado ayudando a Luiz en la elaboración de armas.

Ziel se había recuperado rápidamente de sus heridas y había propuesto matrimonio a Nico nada más salir de la clínica cuando le dieron el alta, pocos meses después se casaron en la estatua del Cristo de corcovado, en donde Nico llevo un collarín blanco con un corazón metálico con el nombre de Ziel grabado; unos mitones de seda blanco en las patas y un velo que le cubría el rostro como el de las novias humanas; mientras, Ziel se puso una pajarita blanca que contrastaba con el negro de sus patas y un collarín igual que el de Nico en el que estaba grabado el nombre de su esposo; y unos mitones negros en las patas. En la noche de bodas estuvieron en el antiguo nido de Nico desde donde se veía toda la ciudad y donde aprovecharon cada minuto el uno con el otro metidos en la cama hasta su vuelta al aviario.

Al volver de su luna de miel estuvieron acudiendo a múltiples bares de ambiente donde contaban las aventuras vividas en su servicio militar alegrando a los clientes.

Y hoy, meses después de la paz, por fin se habían decidido, el orfanato del aviario había seguido recibiendo aves pequeñas y les acababan de informar apenas dos días antes de que una cría de canario había sido abandonada con apenas una semana de vida.

\- ¿estás listo?- preguntó Ziel.

Nico sonrió en señal de afirmación, entraron en la zona de niños y Margaret, que había seguido con su empleo de enfermería tras la paz, les recibió sonriente para entregarles en adopción una hembra de canario albina con un ojo dorado y otro azul. Nico la cogió en brazos y Ziel la acarició la cabeza con suavidad, haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.

\- ¿habéis pensado ya un nombre?- preguntó Margaret.

\- Giselle.- respondió Nico.

 **Este es el último capítulo de este fanfic, pero debido a mi interés por la historia dudo entre si continuar con una secuela o dejar este final. Como tengo otro proyecto en mente ajeno al fandom de río no me corre prisa, así que he pensado que me dieses vuestra opinión. ¿os gustaría ver a nuestra pareja de canarios vivir más aventuras mientras forman su nueva familia? Obviamente no tendrá un enfoque tan bélico y serio como el fic original, pero intentaré hacer capítulos lo más variados e interesantes posible. DEJAD VUESTRA RESPUESTA EN LOS COMENTARIOS. UN SALUDO Y SEGUID HACIENDO FANTÁSTICAS HISTORIAS.**


End file.
